


Frost & Fire

by SinsOfEden



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Blood, Bondage, F/M, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Graphic Description, Jotun Loki, Loki Copies, Magic, Multi, Multi-Loki gangbang, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roughness, Sadism, Smut, force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinsOfEden/pseuds/SinsOfEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after 'Thor: The Dark World'. Alternate Universe - canon divergence.</p><p>Loki takes Odin's place as King and Ruler of Asgard and Protecter of the Nine Realms. Not long after that he discovers that his brother, Thor, has gotten Jane pregnant and is expecting a child. Feeling threatened and with still a touch of madness and deeply embedded anger in his mind and heart, Loki threatens Midgard with war unless they begin offering him women so that he can try and produce an heir for himself. None of his attempts after a year or so of trying are fruitful but he refuses to give up. Will he finally find a woman that can successfully carry and birth a child for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Impressions Are Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Loki, Heimdall, and Thor belong to Marvel - as do any other Marvel characters that may possibly also appear in this fanfic - and I lay no claim to any of them. All other characters are of my own creation and belong to me. This fanfic is a constant work in progress and chapters that have been posted can be edited at any time. Not all chapters have been posted as I am still working on writing the entire thing so new chapters will be posted as I finish them.
> 
> Do not copy or reproduce any of my work and do not use my original characters without my express permission.

 

 

**Frost & Fire**

**Chapter One: First Impressions Are Everything**

 

“Where are they? What is taking so long?!”

 

The angrily shouted questions echoed throughout the almost empty throne room. The guards all shifted nervously, as did Bastien – the older man standing at the bottom of the stairs that led up to the throne. He had brought word that the awaited guests hadn’t yet arrived, which was already much later than they were anticipated, and now stood silently with his head bowed and his eyes cast down at his feet.

 

“I am unsure, Your Majesty,” he said some moments later. Bastien was afraid to speak but knew there would be consequences if he didn’t answer. An agitated growl could be heard from the King. The servant and messenger lifted his gaze, finding that the King was scowling and tightly gripping the spear, Gungnir, which he held in his right hand. It was obvious that their King was absolutely furious.

 

“I am sure they will arrive soon, Your Majesty. Perhaps they just encountered a small problem that has held them up,” he offered.

 

“What possible problem could make them so late, Bastien? Their task is a simple one and has never given them issue. Gathering the offerings is something that a mere child could accomplish. They best have an acceptable excuse for this or I’ll have them all seen to the dungeons! My patience is swiftly growing thin,” the King snarled out. Never one to hide his displeasure, he always made it clear he didn’t approve of or tolerate certain things. The tardiness of others and being made to wait were two of those things in particular.

 

A few moments later there came a sound on the other side of the double doors that opened to allow entrance into the throne room. It sounded as if there was some kind of skirmish going on. The scowl on the King’s face got worse. The doors opened to admit five men, the Gatherers, and five young women, the offerings. It was the last one that was practically dragged inside that caught his attention the most. Of course when someone was kicking, screaming, cursing, and fighting it was near impossible to ignore them. Vayne, the man that had her, was frustrated, obviously tired of her. Bastien stared before easing himself off to the side of the stairs so that he wasn’t in the way.

 

“Be silent, girl. And be still,” Vayne hissed as he pulled her in behind the rest of the Gatherers and offerings.

 

“Vayne! Control her! I cannot welcome our guests when one is howling like a banshee,” the King said, his voice commanding and his tone sharp.

 

Vayne snatched the screaming and combative girl close and attempted to silence her by putting a hand over her mouth. However, she bit him when he did. He cursed and was about to try again when a muzzle – not unlike the one that the King had been made to wear a couple of years ago when he had been a prisoner – materialized over her face. The only thing they heard from her then were muffled sounds.

 

“There… That’s much better,” the King said, a smug grin appearing on his face as he rose from his large golden throne to stand. “Present them,” he stated to the five men standing there.

 

Gamil took one step forward, bringing one of the young women with him with his hand on her elbow. He stood at 6’2”, had dark blond hair, hazel eyes, slightly tanned skin, and he had average muscle on his frame. “Your Highness,” the man said in greeting as he gave a half bow. “I present Samantha. She is 23, healthy, able to produce children, and is a virgin. She is shy but willing, sire,” he stated, and then turned to the young woman. “Bow to your King and greet him,” he told her. Samantha did as she was told and gave a bow and then lifted a shy gaze to the King. She had brown hair that reached her jaw, delicate features, pale skin, honey brown eyes, a slim figure, and stood at about 5’5”. She was clad in a floral print summer dress and simple ballet-style flats. “Hello, Your Highness,” she said in a timid voice, lowering her gaze again in a bashful manner.

 

The King gave a nod and turned his cool gaze to Tarl, who greeted him in the same way Gamil had done. He stood at 6’ even, had brown hair, green eyes, slightly tanned skin, and had average muscle on his frame. “I present Cassandra. She is 26, healthy, able to produce children, and she is not a virgin. She is overly enthusiastic and quite willing, sire,” he said. She took initiative and stepped forward, giving an over-exaggerated bow and then giving the King a bold and lustful look. Cassandra had shoulder length, fiery red hair, strong features, fair skin, spring green eyes, a voluptuous figure, and stood at 5’7”. She was wearing a pair of skintight jeans, a very revealing tank top, and strappy three-inch heels. “Hello, Your Majesty,” she said in a seductive purr.

 

The presentation got a raised eyebrow and an appreciate glance from the King before he nodded and moved on to Darris, who eased the next girl up. He greeted the King as was customary. He was 6’2”, had dark brown hair, light brown eyes, tanned skin, and had average muscle on his frame. “I present Bethany. She is 27, healthy, able to produce children, and is not a virgin. She is wary but willing, sire,” he said. Bethany didn’t need to be coaxed into greeting the King, though she wasn’t like Cassandra in being overeager to push herself into the King’s attention. “Hello, Your Highness,” she said calmly as she bowed and gave a small smile. She had short black hair, creamy mocha toned skin, dark brown eyes, strong features, a slim but curvy figure, and stood at 5’9”. She wore a simple matching skirt and top and a pair of sandals.

 

The King looked her over and smiled, then nodded and looked to Rhotin next. Rhotin gave the same greeting as the others had. He stood at 6’4”, had dark brown hair, hazel eyes, slightly tanned skin, and had a little extra muscle in comparison to the others. “I present Rita. She is 25, healthy, able to produce children, and is not a virgin. She is quiet and willing, sire,” he said. Rita bowed and gave the King a reserved smile. “Hello, Your Majesty,” she said quietly. She had shoulder length blond hair, hazel eyes, fine features, lightly tanned skin, an average figure, and stood at 5’5”. She was wearing a short-sleeved V-neck shirt, a pair of capris jeans, and a pair of running shoes.

 

Her presentation got an appreciative glance before the King nodded and turned his attention to the last pair. “My, my… Bring me a feisty one this go, hm, Vayne?” The King watched the girl struggle in Vayne’s iron grasp; it was futile and she would only wear herself out. He grinned. Vayne went on to greet the King as the others had done. He stood at 6’5”, had black hair, pale blue eyes, tanned skin, and had the most muscle on his frame out of the four other men. He looked like the type of man one didn’t want to trifle with. With an irritated look on his face, he held the young woman still in front of him to face the King. It was clear that she had no intention of bowing and couldn’t speak with the muzzle covering her mouth. “I present Aerys. She is 21, healthy, able to produce children, and she is a virgin. She is… Well, as you can see, Your Majesty, she is not willing. She is like an angry viper and has been trouble from the start. She is why we were so late,” Vayne says, giving a small explanation. The King nodded and regarded the feisty Aerys with a steady gaze, even while she glared daggers.

 

Aerys had jet black hair that reached mid-back, fine but strong features, a slim but curvy figure, tan skin, and stood at 5’2”. She wore a pair of loose and baggy black pants, a short-sleeved t-shirt showcasing some band, and a pair of Converses. Her eyes are what piqued his interest, aside from her fighting spirit. There was something different about her eyes. With the hand not curled about his spear, he motioned for Vayne to bring her up the steps so he could get a closer look. Vayne picked the girl up, ignoring her squirming and kicking, and carried her up to the King.

 

When they reached the last step the King reached out and took hold of her jaw to still her head and lift her face for inspection. However, she stubbornly squeezed her eyes shut and tried to pull her jaw from his grip. He didn’t relent; he only tightened his grip. “Open your eyes, Aerys,” he hissed. She winced and it seemed that she wasn’t going to listen. But as he opened his mouth to give her a warning she eased her eyes open, though she kept them downcast. “Be a good girl and look up at me. Naughty girls are punished. So let’s be a good pet,” he coaxed in a sickly sweet tone that dripped with a veiled warning. It took a few moments before she complied. When she did she fixed her odd gaze on his face, defiance clear in her mismatched eyes and the way she glared at him.

 

The King was rendered momentarily speechless when her gaze, though obviously insolent, met his. Her left eye was a vibrant emerald green and the right was a pale, arctic blue. “What an interesting pair of eyes you have. Just as unique as your name, my dear Aerys. I may just keep you as a pretty-eyed pet, regardless of what this next month brings…” he says with a grin. The look on his face and in his eyes sent an uncomfortable feeling through her. “You can take her back down again, Vayne. I still need to introduce myself and give my little speech before they are to be taken to their chambers and prepped.”

 

Vayne gives a nod and silently carries Aerys back down to where they had been standing before. Aerys glanced at the other girls who all looked confused, surprised, or in Cassandra’s case pissed off. If she weren’t muzzled she would have told Cassandra that she could have him, because Aerys certainly didn’t.

 

“As King and ruler of Asgard I would like to welcome you all. I am Loki. However, I will be known to all of you by other titles instead of my given name. Once you are taken to your separate chambers you will be ceremoniously bathed, prepped, and dressed. After that all of you will be escorted to the common room that the five of you will share. You will be informed on what you are here for – even if you are already aware – and instructed on what is expected of you during your time here, rules and the consequences for breaking said rules, what you are allowed to address me as, and other important things you need to know. Once that is over your guards, the men currently with you, will escort you back here. I shall make sure that everything is in order. You are dismissed,” he said with a small wave of his free hand.

 

The men guided the girls out of the throne room, all of them quiet except for Aerys. She had resumed her struggling and her words were still muffled by the muzzle. It would vanish from her face as soon as Vayne had her secured in her chambers. Loki smirked as he watched Vayne practically tote her off; he could already tell that she was going to be a handful. But that just meant it was going to be more fun to break her. Trying, but rewarding…


	2. Prepped And Ready

 

 

** Frost & Fire **

** Chapter Two: Prepped And Ready **

 

As Loki had said they were all taken out of the throne hall and guided to a wing of the palace that was separated from the rest and was specifically for them. It was intentionally separate so that the girls knew it was only for them; it also let them know in a subtle way that they were only going to be temporary guests and wouldn’t be mixed in with those native to Asgard. Everyone else knew not to go into this wing unless specifically told to or given permission from the King himself. Only the King, the girls, their Gatherers/guards, their handmaidens, and a select handful of other guards, maids, and other servants were allowed in the offerings wing.

 

The hall that led into the wing was identical to the other halls, except there were pale blue banners hung about that signified it was the corridor that led to the quarters where the offerings stayed. The passageway came to an end in front of two very large doors. The guards stationed outside of the double doors promptly opened them when they saw Gamil and the other four men approaching with the new offerings in tow. Aside from Aerys, each of the young women had some level of surprise and awe on their faces the entire way.

 

The double doors opened inward into another hallway. Five widely spaced doors lined the right side of the hall. On the left there were two doors on opposite ends from one another and an open stairway leading upstairs in the middle. The long hallway ended at an open doorway for a massive circular chamber. That was their shared common room.

 

Two female servants stood outside of each of the five doors on the right side of the hallway, patiently waiting for the offerings to arrive. Gamil escorted Samantha to the first door. Tarl escorted Cassandra to the second door. Darris escorted Bethany to the fourth door down. Rhotin escorted Rita to the fifth door down at the end of the hall. And then Vayne escorted Aerys to the third door in the middle. As soon as the Gatherers released each of their charges, the servant girls immediately took each woman into her appointed room to get them stripped of their Midgardian clothing and into a bath.

 

Each of the rooms for the offerings was identical. Each had a queen-sized four-poster bed covered with crisp linen sheets, soft blankets and pillows, and surrounded by a thin and almost fully see through canopy that came down in a wispy veil. There was a vanity table with a mirror and bench, a large armoire where their slippers and gowns were kept, a nightstand, a tiny chest by the bed where their Midgardian clothes and other effects were to be kept, and finally a small table with two chairs. The table sat just by a set of doors that opened out onto their own personal terrace and there were large windows on either side of the set of doors, the heavy drapes over them open and the windows cracked to let in fresh air. The door that was situated between the vanity table and armoire opened into the bathroom. Inside were a simple sink and mirror, a large bathtub, and a toilet – which was added as a considerate accommodation since the girls were accustomed to such amenities from their realm. Each bathroom had a large window that took up the top third of the rear wall, which allowed sunlight to fill the room. And naturally there were sconces and candles of various sizes in both the bathroom and bedroom.

 

Getting prepared was easy and quick going for Samantha, Cassandra, Bethany, and Rita – all whom only felt momentarily uncomfortable to be undressed, washed, dressed, and tended to by two quiet servants.

 

It was an entirely different story with Aerys.

 

As soon as she was released into the care of her two handmaidens and got into her room everything went to Hel. The muzzle immediately vanished and she spun around to scream at the door. She knew Vayne was standing outside of it and could hear her. Her screaming and cursing startled the two servant girls who both were at a loss for what to do. They had encountered many offerings. Some were accepting of the situation and happy. Some were accepting but unsure. Some were sad. Some were scared. Some were indifferent. And there were the rare few that were angry. However, not one of them had been as angry and explosive like Aerys was. They were shocked and actually a little scared of her.

 

“Miss…? Miss Aerys? We must get you ready for the King…” one of them said to Aerys, her voice shaky. Aerys spun around and glared at the girl. “I am not ‘getting ready’ for anyone. Much less him!” she snapped. Both servants flinched. “But we must get you ready, else we will all suffer his anger and be punished,” said the other girl. “I am not afraid of him! I want out of here. Right now!” Aerys yelled.

 

Seeming to have heard enough, the door opened and Vayne stood there with a scowl on his face. “Our orders were quite clear, _Lady_ Aerys,” he said, practically sneering when he said ‘lady’. “Must I come in there and tend to you myself or should I summon for the King? He would not be pleased with either choice. I would suggest you settle down, let them tend to you, and make yourself presentable. If you don’t you won’t be the only one to suffer punishment. You will also bring punishment to these two servant girls, despite the fact that they have done no wrong. Even my words of defense for them won’t stop the King from punishing them due to _your_ insolence. Now go and bathe and get ready,” he said with a stern voice and a very serious expression.

 

The servant girls were silent but reached out to take Aerys’ hands. Aerys glared up at Vayne, her expression angry. She gave an irritated huff but made no other sound, pulling her hands away from the servants. They glanced up at Vayne who nodded toward the bathroom. One of them gently grasped Aerys by the arm and guided her to the bathroom as Vayne closed the door. Aerys was seething and wanted to lash out. Instead, she grumbled under her breath and all but stomped into the bathroom, refusing to let the servant girls undress her. She stripped herself out of her sneakers, pants, and t-shirt as one of them ran the bath and the other collected the discarded clothes.

 

“I am Corinthia. That’s my sister Thalia,” said the one preparing the bath. She was a pretty, petite brunette with warm, hazel eyes. She looked like she was about Aerys’ age, though in reality – being Asgardian – she was actually much older than Aerys. Thalia looked a little younger, had lighter brown hair, and her eyes were a little darker than her sister’s.

 

“We will be your personal hand maidens while you are here in Asgard. You will also have a personal maid and an extra guard. You will be meeting them later. How do you like your bath, my lady?” Corinthia asks. Aerys stood there awkwardly as the girl spoke to her, still angry but also feeling a little embarrassed by being naked in front of someone else.

 

“Hot water, but not too hot,” she murmured, watching as Corinthia adjusted the water. Once the tub was full she eased herself into the water. It felt nice. “Thalia will be washing your hair while I clean the rest of you. The King himself enchants the soaps so that you may choose which scents please you most. All you have to do while we bathe you is think about the scent. We will also be making sure that your personal grooming is adequate to the King’s standards. So let’s get started so we aren’t late. The King does not like tardiness and he will not tolerate it. We really don’t want to see you punished, my lady. We will be forbidden to assist you…” Corinthia said as she handed Thalia a container of some kind of gel and took up a bar of soap and a cloth herself. Aerys couldn’t find the words to say in response. How could someone respond to that? Instead, she nodded and sank down into the water to wet her hair. When she came back up Thalia was ready to apply the shampoo gel to her raven locks.

 

Despite feeling awkward with the current situation and still furious over her situation as a whole, Aerys found that she was relaxing as Thalia washed her hair. That feeling, and having someone else wash her hair of course, was one reason she would go to the salon whenever she could. Lord knows she never had anyone to have her hair done for. Thalia was obviously practiced in washing other people’s hair, her fingers kneading Aerys’ scalp and massaging as she worked the shampoo into her mane. Remembering what Corinthia had said about the soaps being enchanted, she began thinking about what she would like. A few moments passed and she thought of cherry blossom. Seconds later the room filled with the scent. She smiled some, in spite of herself.

 

“We can rinse your hair now, my lady,” Thalia said in a soft voice. Aerys dipped her head back into the water and Thalia got her raven locks rinsed free of the lather. Once she was upright again, Corinthia took over to wash her body. As she washed her, Aerys thought of a rich, sweet vanilla fragrance. It filled the room seconds later and mingled with the scent of cherry blossoms.

 

“That is just too cool,” she said with a small laugh, unable to withhold her sense of awe. Corinthia smiled.

 

“The King is a master of magic. He is adept in many things and he has many different skills. Being on his good side is rewarding, Lady Aerys. Please keep that in mind. I can tell that you don’t wish to be here or be part of what this next month will bring. But I don’t wish to see you punished. I have seen what happens to those that fail to please the king or disobey him. And the punishments become more severe with each transgression or if you do something that truly angers him. You do not want to find out firsthand. I swear on my life. You don’t have to put a smile on your face, but you should try to enjoy it or do your best to please him. It will make your time here more tolerable,” she advises.

 

Aerys frowned some and sighed. “I prayed I wouldn’t be chosen. Despite what people thought of me, I was actually planning to save myself for marriage and give my virginity to the man I loved. Now that is being taken from me against my will and no man will want me if they found out I had been some…some…concubine of Loki’s. They won’t see it for what it is, that I didn’t want it but had no choice. It’s going to be impossible for me to even remotely think of enjoying what he’s going to do to me. It’s infuriating. I mean… – Whoa!” she exclaimed as Corinthia washed between her legs, her eyes wide. A dark blush quickly colored her cheeks. “Warn me next time, please!” she says.

 

For a second Corinthia looked confused. Then it hit her and she gave an apologetic smile. “My apologies, Lady Aerys. Just getting you clean. We’re almost done. We just need to tend to your personal grooming and then we can get you out and dressed. Thalia, will you get the towels and have them ready?”

 

Thalia complied without a word, setting off to get the towels while Corinthia got a razor from where it lay by the tub. Aerys looked a little confused. “When you say ‘personal grooming’…does that mean armpits and legs?” she asked Corinthia.  
  
“Yes, my lady. Your private area as well. The King is not fond of excessive hair; His Majesty’s preference is completely smooth for an offerings’ private area, though he does not mind if it is trimmed and styled, like a strip,” Corinthia replied. When Aerys’ eyes widened and her previous blush returned, the other woman gave her another apologetic but understanding smile. “I know this is a lot for you, Lady Aerys. But we are only following our orders. And as I said previously, it is best to do what you can to please him. We can make this quick if you let us.”  
  
Aerys bit her lip and gave a nod. Corinthia gave a small bow of her head in silent thanks, then set about shaving Aerys’ underarms, legs, and then moved on to her pubic area. Aerys couldn’t watch as Corinthia inspected the thick black curls and then carefully shaved the entire area smooth. It was even more awkward to have the woman touch her, even though it was not at all sexual.

 

“We are all finished. Thank you for not resisting, my lady. You can get out now and we will get you dried off and dressed,” Corinthia said. Aerys nodded and stood up, stepping out of the tub as Corinthia pulled the plug and drained the water out. Corinthia took one towel and Thalia took the second, one drying her body while the other gently dried her hair. “You can wrap the towel around yourself until we get you clothed if you’d like. Most feel strangely about being bare around others, especially virtual strangers,” Corinthia said with an understanding smile, holding the towel out.

 

Aerys looked at it and then shook her head. “You two have already seen me naked, bathed me, and shaved me. Nothing to hide and obviously nothing you haven’t seen before. It is still a little awkward though,” she replied with a small smile. She didn’t know what it was about these two women that made her feel so comfortable, but she was and she found that she liked them. Maybe they would even make the next month more tolerable. She would at least have people to talk to in case the other offerings didn’t.

 

“Then let’s go get you dressed. We really do not need to dally about. There’s still much to do,” Corinthia replied.

 

Aerys nodded and they all returned to her room. “When we have the time later, Thalia and I will go over a few things to note about your chambers. For now, however, getting you clothed and fixing your hair is priority,” Corinthia said as she led Aerys over to the large intricately carved wooden armoire. She opened it up and Aerys couldn’t help but gasp and stare.

 

Inside there were many different kinds of gowns and matching slippers to go with them. All of the gowns were made of fine, silky, smooth material. They were fairly simple – nothing elaborate about them – but they were beautiful, even for a kind of garment she didn’t typically prefer to wear. Corinthia reached in and grabbed one of the many identical icy blue colored gowns. Thalia reached in and took out a pair of matching slippers, which was followed by a white pair of lacy panties. Aerys was quiet as Thalia handed her the undergarments and she got them on; they fit perfectly, as if they had been made specifically for her. Next came the gown. Corinthia helped her into the gown and while she was getting it properly situated on Aerys, Thalia got the slippers – which were deceptively soft and comfortable – onto her feet.

 

Aerys glanced down at the gown, arching an eyebrow. “It seems, um…a bit short – shorter than either of yours. And revealing. Everything else seems to fit perfectly,” she said as she looked down at the view of her cleavage and then looked at the women curiously. They looked at one another and then returned their gazes to Aerys again.

 

“Everything is made to fit you. The gown is intentionally short and revealing, my lady. It is by the King’s request and order. All guests wear the same gown, only specifically fit for each. That is why there are so many identical gowns in your armoire. As I said before, we will have more time later to go over everything that Lady Vera doesn’t cover. But we have to fix your hair and hurry to join the others. We really don’t want to have a bad start with the King,” Corinthia said to her.

 

‘ _Too late for that_ ,’ Aerys thought to herself as she remembered their arrival.

 

Thalia took her over to the vanity table and sat her down on the small bench in front of it. Since her hair was still damp it wasn’t out of control – yet. Aerys looked at herself in the mirror as Thalia and Corinthia tried to decide on what to do with her dark tresses. The gown left her entire left shoulder completely bare while the right was slightly covered by an inch of fabric. The would-be neckline swooped down just at the swell of her breasts, showing a hint of cleavage; although, it did manage to just barely hide the scar that reached from her right shoulder down to the top of her right breast. The gown hugged her body but still fell in soft folds of the silky fabric, the bottom ending just above her knees. It was an interesting mix of provocative and formal, not showing too much but certainly showing enough. She gently grasped the bottom hem of the gown between her thumb and forefinger, rubbing it softly. This situation still barely felt real.

 

“Lady Aerys?” She heard, glancing up. Thalia looked concerned. “Are you alright, my lady?” she asks.  
  
“I’ll be fine. But thank you for asking, Thalia. It’s very kind of you,” she manages to say. Thalia gives a small smile. She was a shy, quiet girl.  
  
“What do you think of a braid, my lady? The King seems to favor braided hair and yours is such a great length for it,” she offers.

 

Aerys just nods, remaining silent as the girl immediately began gathering her inky tresses and swiftly fashioning it all into a neat braid that lay down her back.

 

“I do not think you need any powder for you face, my lady. I believe you would look better without it. Is that okay with you?” Thalia asks.

 

“I’ve never liked makeup anyhow, Thalia. So that’s fine,” Aerys replies.

 

“Well, we should get out into the common room with the others now. We don’t want to keep anyone waiting,” Corinthia said.

 

Aerys nods and stands, smoothing down the gown. She takes one more look in the mirror before she makes her way to the door and opens it to step out, her handmaidens a few paces behind her. She felt nervous as she left her room, glancing up the hall. Gamil wasn’t outside of Samantha’s room but Tarl was outside of Cassandra’s. She looked down the hall, spotting Vayne right beside her door, but she didn’t see Darris or Rhotin in front of Bethany or Rita’s rooms. Aerys glanced up at Vayne who was watching her intently, like a hawk watching its lunch. She didn’t say anything to him and made her way down the hall to enter the common room.

 

It was sparsely furnished. A dining table large enough to comfortably accommodate at least fifteen people was situated to the right of the doors. To the left of the doors were several small bookcases lined with books, two small writing desks, and three sitting chairs. At the center of the room was an average sized glass fire pit and surrounding it in a crescent shape was a plush couch with small throw pillows strewn about and five blankets situated over the back of the couch in evenly spaced intervals. Sconces graced the wall to illuminate the area for when it got dark and there were two windows for the left curve of the room and two for the right curve of the room. At the very center, directly across from the open doorway into the room, were two floor-to-ceiling wood and glass double doors that opened out onto a large terrace.

 

Outside there was a table slightly smaller than the one inside and chairs that sat on the terrace. Beyond the terrace were a large yard and an equally large garden that surrounded and extended out from the outer walls of the common room. A six-foot stone wall boxed it all for privacy and protection. Naturally, they would see all of this later on when they had the free time.

 

Aerys looked around at everything as she entered, feeling nervous. She saw Samantha, Bethany, and Rita on the couch and Gamil, Darris, and Rhotin sitting at the dining table talking to one another. As she made her way to the couch to sit with the other three girls she heard Vayne walking in the direction of the other men, who all had turned their attention to her. She felt their gazes as they stared and took notice of how quiet they got. Her nervousness grew twofold and she tried to ignore the weight of their gazes as she rounded the couch to join the other offerings. She could still feel the guards staring and it caused her to begin blushing. She hated being under such scrutiny. As she sat down the other women looked at her and she gave them a smile that they quickly returned. The only one that wasn’t there yet was the jealous redhead Cassandra.

 

“Are you guys nervous too?” Aerys asked them, trying to break the ice. In tandem they all nodded. “I’m Aerys,” she says, introducing herself to them.

 

“I’m Samantha,” the brunette beside her said.

 

“I’m Rita,” the blond in the middle piped up.

 

“And I’m Bethany,” the woman on the end said. She was a strikingly beautiful light-skinned African American woman.

 

“And I’m Cassandra,” they heard a few seconds later, the fifth woman’s tone condescending.

 

“Glad to meet all of you,” Aerys says with a half smile.

 

Samantha, Bethany, and Rita all responded in kind. Cassandra, however, just turned up her nose and ignored them all completely. Aerys and the other three exchanged a similar look. Just as Cassandra came around to sit – away from the rest of them, nonetheless – the double doors leading into their hall opened to admit an older woman. She made her way into the common room and came around to stand before them. She was tall and on the thinner side. She had a severe look to her face and her greying hair was pulled back into a neat, stylish bun.

 

“Glad to find you ladies all here on time. I am Vera and I am here to speak to you on behalf of the King. I will make this brief as I can manage because I know our King is impatient to have the five of you presented to him again now that you have been bathed and properly dressed. Now, I’m sure you are aware of why you were chosen and what you are here for. Just in case you are not aware or of bad memory, I shall refresh you,” she said to start, looking at the small group of silent women.

 

She then continued, “The five of you were chosen to come here for the span of one month. During this time you shall be at the whim, beck, and call of the King. You are here as offerings from your realm to keep peace with him and the realm of Asgard. To do this you shall be pleasing the King in whatever way he desires and letting him bed you in hopes of one of you producing an heir for him. If one of you is found to be with child, the others will be sent back while the one with child will remain here in Asgard. The King will see you cared for throughout the duration of your pregnancy to ensure both you and the child are healthy. Once the child is born you shall care for it until it reaches an age where it no longer needs its mother. During this time the King shall come to a decision on whether he will keep you here or return you to your realm. Whatever he decides is final. If all five of you fail to produce an heir, you will all be returned and another five will be chosen. Is any of this at all unclear? Are there any questions?” she asked in a stern manner.

 

Cassandra just scoffed and played with her fiery curls as if she were bored. Aerys and the other three looked at one another. Aerys was sure that her expression was one of renewed shock and even fear. The others seemed to be fine, maybe only a little apprehensive. At least they were willing to do this – completely unlike Aerys.

 

“Well, if there aren’t any questions then I shall continue on,” Vera said, looking at each individual woman. “You are expected to behave while you are here. You do as told, be obedient, don’t speak out of turn, and do whatever pleases the King. You will speak with respect at all times and will not give attitude. When the King wishes to take you to bed, you will oblige him, even if he wants to take you in the throne hall in front of an audience. Deny him and suffer the consequences. You shall never go to his chambers for any reason unless directed by the King himself. If he wishes to see you for any reason he will come to your chambers or will summon you to wherever he may be. You will always have an escort no matter where you go. This is for you safety and to prevent you from going where you are not allowed. Your guards know the rules and your boundaries. They will report to the King every evening and will give an account of your day. You are not required to remain in your chambers or in any part of these quarters – unless otherwise specified by the King; you may venture about in accordance with your boundaries. You will receive a small daily allowance so that you may go out to the shops and buy whatever you please, if you please. You have a small selection of gowns as you’ve already seen. The ones you wear now are your general wear gowns. The green gowns are for the evenings when the King requests you to dine with him. The light gold gowns are your nightgowns; they also come with wraps should you get chilled. Always dress appropriately or else you will be punished. Punishments are at the sole discretion of the King. If your transgression is severe enough – and you best pray to whatever you believe in that you don’t make such a mistake – he will send you to the dungeons for the remaining duration of your stay and will let his guards have you. The King does not look kindly on disobedience in any form and isn’t forgiving,” she said and gave them all a look as if to drive the point home that they should behave themselves.

 

“You are generally free to do as you wish, within the rules, when you have your free time. However, you will not make the King wait when he wishes to have his time with you. You are to make haste and not be late. Any time you happen to see him about, such as passing in the hallway and such, you are to stop and bow in respect until he is gone from sight. He may even test your obedience in public by doing anything from asking you to kneel or kiss his hand. Regardless of what he asks of you, you best obey. That is most important. Now, how to address him… Unless he gives you express permission you are not to call him by name. You are allowed to address him as the following: my King, Your Majesty, Your Highness, Your Grace, Master, Sir, or anything he may tell you. Should you have any questions beyond this moment you may ask your guards or handmaidens. But do be aware that they will report to the King and will tell him anything and everything you say and do. So mind yourselves and behave. Unless there are questions, I shall take my leave so that you may be taken back to our King,” she finished. She looked pointedly at the group and when no one said anything she gave a nod and promptly made her way out.

 

Aerys felt overwhelmed and more nervous and scared than she was previously. This next month was going to be Hell and she really couldn’t wait for it to be over with.

 

“Okay, ladies. Let’s go. The King doesn’t like to be kept waiting,” one of the guards said. The other women stood up and made their way around the couch and into the hallway, their individual guards behind them. Aerys, however, was still on the couch. Vayne, her guard, glared at her from where he stood a few paces behind the couch. “Come now, Lady Aerys. You heard what Rhotin said. And what Vera said. I think you have already started off badly with our King for your first meeting. You don’t want to repeat it a second time. Come,” he said. As she turned to look at him, he motioned for her to get off the couch and follow the others. Aerys frowned at him. Her fear merged with a rising sense of outrage over the situation. It was a horrible combination that would surely get her into trouble, but things really couldn’t get much worse. Could it? She gave an angry huff and got up, stomping around the couch and passed him with a scowl on her face. Vayne only chuckled as he followed her down the hallway and out toward the throne hall.


	3. The First Of Many Lessons

 

**Frost & Fire**

**Chapter Three: The First Of Many Lessons**

 

As they neared the throne hall the doors were pulled open for them to enter. The guards all took their assigned charges by the right elbow and escorted them inside. Naturally, Aerys had a problem with this and she jerked her arm away from Vayne as soon as his fingers touched her. He scowled down at her and reached out to clasp her elbow in a bruising grip.

 

“Hey! Ow! Let go, you jackass!” she exclaimed.

 

“I see that even a nice bath did not tone down that fire. She is a hellcat, as they say on Midgard,” Loki said as they came to stand in front of the stairs that went up to the throne. Aerys frowned up at him. “Now, now… Frowning isn’t a good look on you, my lady. I’d rather see your face contorted in pleasure. However, that will not come until later. For now a smile will do,” he says, grinning as he descends the stairs. Aerys bit back a smart remark, though barely.  Loki kept his gaze on her for another few seconds before he finally turned it onto the other four women.

 

“What a pretty group of ladies I have here. Lucky me. Right, men?” he inquired. The guards all responded with a collective “Yes, Your Majesty”. Loki smirked and stepped over to Samantha. “Gamil, you may release her. In fact…  All of you release your charges. Except you, Vayne. I feel it best to keep our new resident hellcat contained until she is thoroughly housebroken.” He gave a chuckle at his joke.

 

The men nodded and released their grip of each woman’s arm, except for Vayne. Aerys glared at the King and then up at Vayne, who had a faint grin on his face. She huffed and then muttered under her breath. Loki reached out and took one of Samantha’s hands in his own. He gave a small pull, inviting her to step forward and closer to him.

 

“Shy but so very cute,” he said as she gave a bashful smile and momentarily looked down. “Give me a slow turn, girl, so I can get a good look at you,” he commanded. Samantha quietly obeyed, the King releasing her hand as she turned slowly. Loki looked her up and down in a very straightforward appraisal. The smile on his face said quite clearly that he approved. “Good girl,” he praised. “I can see that you are obedient. That pleases me. You will do well while you are here. Go ahead and step back.”

 

Samantha smiled and nodded, stepping back and standing by Gamil again as Loki turned his attention to Cassandra. The redhead was all smiles for the King and stepped forward as he came to stand in front of her. She twirled a curl around her index finger as she gave Loki a smoldering look. In turn he grinned at her. “You are the life of the party, aren’t you?” It was a rhetorical question. “Give me a spin,” he commanded.

 

This got a devious grin in response. “Oh, I would love to. And I can’t wait,” she purred. She winked at him and slowly turned, making a show of it by giving a slithering movement of her body as she reached up to sink her hands into her hair. She lifted the mass of curls slightly and then let it fall, trailing her hands seductively down her body as she came to face him again. Loki watched with amusement more than desire.

 

It was entertaining, but it was obvious to him that she was pretty free with her body. In other words, even playfully calling her a whore or slut during sex wouldn’t be just play – it would be the truth. And that was a complete turn off for him. If he wanted a common whore he could have easily procured one from a brothel in Asgard instead of one from Midgard. She was more than willing and would no doubt be fun to romp in bed with. However, Loki refused to allow a whore to have the honor of carrying and birthing his future heir. He would just be sure to use his magic to render his seed useless in her body.

 

He feigned interest and grinned again. “You are a firecracker. You and I shall have some fun, I’m sure,” he stated. His men knew that his tone was cold and disinterested, completely insincere, but the little overeager Midgardian couldn’t tell the difference. In his head, his mind was already working on a way to get her to displease him so he can send her to the dungeons. He would let his guards take their turns with her. Undoubtedly she would enjoy herself. She would probably even beg for more than one to take her at a time. Loki hid his disgust and looked to the other women.

 

Samantha had been appalled by Cassandra’s behavior. Bethany and Rita looked unimpressed. And Aerys… Aerys looked pissed off – obviously about everything except for Cassandra’s act – and disgusted. Loki guessed it was due to the situation and Cassandra. He found himself liking Aerys already. He admired that spirit, fire, and fight in her. He glanced back at Cassandra again, who just grinned at him.

 

‘ _I should knock her down a few notches. Have some fun with it. Later…_ ’ he thought to himself.

 

“Step back,” he said with a half sneer. He then promptly moved on to Bethany.

 

“A dark-skinned beauty. Great complexion and tantalizing skin tone,” he said as he admired her. She smiled. Loki held out his hand and she stepped forward. As she took it he urged into a slow turn. When she came to face him again he reached out to lightly brush his fingers down her arm. "Smooth, soft skin. A great body. I am eager to see you in action," he said with a suggestive smile.

 

“It would be my honor,” she replied.

 

“Good,” he said, “Go ahead and step back for me.”

 

Bethany complied as the King moved on, going to Rita. “A blond angel for a dark, scheming devil. What a pair,” he commented with a laugh. Rita gave him the same reserved smile as she had when she had first been presented to him. “Turn for me, girl,” he stated. She nodded and slowly turned herself for him and he looked her over. “Quite nice,” he said, smiling. “Step back.” Rita obeyed as he moved on to the last woman.

 

‘ _Finally…_ ’ he thought to himself.

 

“Aerys the hellcat! Look at the fire in those magnificent eyes! Maybe your permanent nickname and title should be kitten. I like that. What about you, kitten – do you like it?” he asked. On one hand he was teasing her to see if he could get a rise out of her. On the other hand he was quite serious. Aerys scowled at him and bit down on the inside of her cheek, knowing he was baiting her.

 

‘ _You aren’t getting a reaction out of me, you bastard_ ,’ she thought in her head. She was unaware that one of the King’s abilities was hearing the thoughts of others. But the sudden grin that spread over his face as soon as she thought that really unnerved her; though she chalked it up to the possibility he could easily read other people. For now he would let her believe that. Later on, however, he would reveal the truth of it.

 

“No answer? Come now… A good pet always responds to its Master,” he continued, his grin still plastered to his face.

 

‘ _Don’t respond… Don’t respond… You’ll get in trouble for telling him to go fuck himself. Don’t open your mouth!_ ’ Her thoughts filtered through his mind and he had to bite back a laugh.

 

“I can see that you seem to have something to say to me, kitten. Your eyes are screaming it. But you also seem to have some self-control. That’s a good quality for a pet to have. Don’t you agree, men?” he continued, still baiting her. He heard her thoughts loud and clear.

 

‘ _Can’t… Don’t do it… Fuck! You fucking asshole! I can’t be quiet anymore. I’m going to say it…_ ’

 

Just as the guards started to respond they were quickly interrupted by a loud ‘Fuck you!’ spit out by Aerys. Loki knew it was coming and wasn’t shocked. The guards and their charges, however, all looked at the angry, glaring, and shaking Aerys with almost identical expressions of shock and surprise. The King only smirked at Aerys, showing her that he had won their invisible battle and that he was slowly going to break her down over the next month. He reached out and tightly grasped her chin, Vayne releasing her arm as Loki jerked her forward and got nose-to-nose with the seething girl. He had to stoop down some to accommodate for their one-foot height difference.

 

“I will break you, kitten. And I shall enjoy every moment of it. And since you saw fit to curse at your King you are to be punished. Do you understand?” he asked, his tone low and menacing. She didn’t seem to be affected, though pain showed in her eyes from his bruising grip. He was stronger than he looked.

 

“I’m not your ‘kitten’ and you are not my king,” she said between clenched teeth. Loki’s expression darkened instantly. He shoved her back against Vayne, who caught and held her upright by her shoulders. Loki pointed a finger at her as he spoke his next words for all of them to hear.

 

“Let Aerys and her disrespect and insolence be an example of how not to act. And let her impending punishment – public punishment,” he quickly amended, “ – be a lesson for the rest of you.”

 

He glanced to the other women. All of them had a concerned expression on their faces, except for Cassandra. He noticed that she had a curiously excited expression on her face. He listened in to her thoughts.

 

‘ _And here I thought that he was favoring you and giving you special treatment. You just knocked yourself down to last place where you belong, you stupid bitch. Now I know I’ll be number one and I’ll be his favorite instead. I can’t wait to watch you be punished…_ ’

 

Loki gave a tiny, almost unseen shake of his head. Cassandra was even worse than he imagined. She was jealous and vindictive. And so very wrong… He looked back to Vayne and Aerys. “Strip her, Vayne. She’s to be restrained and whipped,” he ordered. Shock settled on Aerys’ face, her mismatched eyes widening. She was so shocked that she couldn’t even think.

 

The King summoned Gungnir to his hand and then tapped the bottom of it against the floor. Behind the group a set of three large anchor loops rose out of the floor. Two of them were spaced evenly apart at equal places and the third was situated at the center of the other two, but was placed slightly higher. Attached to it by only a few average sized chain links was a thick circular steel band, obviously a collar. It wouldn’t allow for much movement, if any at all. A second tap of the spear had one of the general guards carrying out a strange looking contraption. Aerys felt fear run through her, her heart racing in her chest. The next thing she knew Vayne was obeying Loki’s command to strip her.

 

“Wha-… No! Stop it!” she yelled, trying to slap his hands away and step away from him. Loki tsked and shook his head. “Vayne, hold her and I shall strip her myself,” he said in an irritated tone. The guard immediately did what he was told, grabbing Aerys by the shoulders, facing out toward the King. He held her immobile despite her best efforts to get free. Loki approached with a smirk on his face.

 

“My dear kitten… Vera told all of you that there were consequences for acting in any manner that displeased me. Do you recall that? If not then let this also be a lesson in listening more carefully the next time someone is instructing you,” he said in a deceptively calm, even, sweet tone. She could only stare at him with those fearful, wide eyes as he bent down to remove the slippers from her feet. He threw them to the side and slowly trailed his hands up along her bare, smooth legs as he rose again.

 

The bottom hem of her dress was lifted as his hands moved higher, gliding up her thighs and momentarily pausing at the lacy panties clinging to her hips. He grinned at her and continued the upward motion of his hands until he reached her breasts. Unable to resist the temptation, Loki cupped her breasts in his palms and gave them a squeeze.

 

“Perfect size, kitten. I could only imagine how much better they would be when filled with milk,” he whispered into her ear as he leaned close. Aerys had never felt so humiliated than she did in that moment. She could feel the weight of the collective gazes around her as she was slowly exposed for all to see, all the while being fondled as well. She squeezed her eyes shut as her face became red in embarrassment. Loki breathed in deeply of her scent and a whisper of a groan came out of him.  
  
“What a lovely scent. You have great taste, kitten. I can’t wait to get a taste of you. Maybe I should add a little more public humiliation and get a good little sample. What do you say, pet?” he asked, his breath tickling her ear as he spoke.

 

“Please don’t…” she managed to whisper.

 

He only grinned and finished lifting her dress. “Lift you arms,” he told her. At first she didn’t move. He gave a rough tug and she slowly lifted her arms up as Vayne released his grip on her shoulders, the dress quickly being pulled up and over her head. Loki tossed it carelessly over in the general direction that he had sent her slippers, licking his lips as his green-blue eyes scanned over her almost nude form. Aerys immediately lifted her arms to cover her breasts, tucking her head down slightly.

 

“Uncover your breasts. Let us all see them, kitten. They are wonderful to gaze upon – even better to feel,” he said, knowing that those words would embarrass her further. She bit her bottom lip hard and squeezed her eyes shut tighter, refusing to move her arms. “Vayne, I believe she needs assistance in following my command. Would you be so kind?” he said. Vayne reached down and forcibly moved her arms, holding them straight out and leaving her very open and vulnerable. “Good. Now let’s remove those pretty but pesky undergarments. You won’t need those while being whipped for being a bad pet,” he said as he moved forward again and curled his long fingers around her hips. “Great child-birthing hips. Such a delicious and fertile body. I am shocked that you have never had a man. But don’t worry, kitten, your King and Master will remedy that soon enough,” he said with a dark chuckle, hooking his thumbs into the sides of her panties. He quickly pulled them down her thighs despite her protests and the way she tried to press her legs together. He got them down to her ankles and briefly fought to get them fully off, having to resort to pinching at her toes to get her to lift her feet. Once the scrap of lace was off he tossed it to join her dress and slippers, now just a messy pile of discarded clothing.

 

Loki remained kneeling as his gaze went up to the juncture of her thighs. His mouth watered at the sight of her smooth shaven sex, the knowledge that she was pure, untouched, and all his sending heat straight down to his groin. However, he knew that her punishment needed to come first and that other things had to be taken care of before he could claim her maidenhead and make her fully his.

 

‘ _Too bad I can’t take her now. Onlookers and plans be damned… Damn it all…_ ’ he thought to himself.

 

He slowly rose to his full height, reaching up to take her chin in his hand to lift her face upward. “Open those pretty eyes and look up at me,” he commanded. She slowly opened her blue and green mismatched eyes though she was reluctant to meet his gaze. When she did, however, Loki clearly read the shame in them. He smirked down at her and then looked up at Vayne. “Help me get her in position and get everything secured. And make sure I have one of the good whips. I want her to feel every stroke,” he stated, a gleam in his eyes and his smirk growing at his unintended double entendre.

 

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Vayne said, moving Aerys using his grip on her arms and guiding her back where the anchored loops were.

 

The guard that held the strange contraption moved forward as the King did, waiting patiently for them to get the girl in place. While all of this was going on the rest of the girls and their guards continued to watch on in silence. Samantha, Bethany, and Rita felt horrible for Aerys. They had all realized that the King had baited her into snapping, though it had still shocked them. And it bothered them that he had singled her out, baited her to the point of losing her cool, and then decided to use her as an example to make a point. Cassandra, on the other hand, didn’t feel bad for Aerys at all. The way she saw it, the bitch deserved it. The only issue she had with what was going on was the fact that Aerys was being touch by Loki first. She wasn’t going to envy the whipping, though.

 

“On her knees, Vayne,” Loki said, taking the contraption from the general guard.

 

Vayne gave a nod and nudged Aerys to get her to kneel on her own. She tried to remain still, though she stumbled slightly from his small bit of force. Forever stubborn. Vayne released one of her arms and grasped the back of her neck, applying enough force and pressure that she had no choice but to kneel in order to ease the pain. She winced as her knees met with the floor, biting on her lip to keep quiet. “Bend her forward so we can get her in these restraints. And keep her still,” Loki said. Aerys tensed and shut her eyes trying to pretend that she wasn’t there at all. Vayne all but shoved her forward, barely keeping her face from hitting the floor. Aerys was so vulnerable and exposed in such a compromising position and she wished that the floor would open up and swallow her whole; else she would die of sheer embarrassment and humiliation.

 

“My, what a view. I could stare all day long,” Loki said with a smirk, gazing at Aerys’ fully exposed nether region. He moved forward and knelt down beside and slightly behind the humiliated girl. He got the restraint contraption in place, the longer bar slid beneath her torso and the small bar across the back of her calves. Vayne obediently held her in place as the King got the shackles at the end of the long bar secured around her wrists and then got her ankles secured in similar cuffs. This kept her arms fully outstretched with no room to move and her ankles locked together. The two bars were then connected together by two short bars, which helped minimize movement as well. Once Loki got all of that secured to the anchor points in the floor he moved up to kneel by her head. “You should be glad that your transgression was a small one, pet. Instead of being restrained to be whipped, you could be in this position to be fucked and abused continuously by my guards. We wouldn’t want that now would we?”  he said quietly as Vayne stepped away to go get a whip. Aerys trembled, as trepidation filled her, not looking forward to what was coming.

 

Loki watched her for a moment before he finally reached down to take up the thick collar from the third anchor point. He opened it and got it around her neck, securing the heavy metal just as Vayne returned. He stood and took the whip, moving around Aerys’ prone form slowly like a stalking predator. Vayne stepped out of range and joined the others in watching, not hiding the way he stared at the girl’s body. Vayne had to admit that he shared the King’s surprise that she had never had a man before. It was certainly a crime.

 

“Do you have anything you wish to say to me before I begin, kitten?” Loki asked her. She wasn’t sure that she could even open her mouth to speak, almost paralyzed with fear and dread. “I can’t hear you, pet. I think you need to speak up. I’ll ask you one more time: Do you have anything you wish to say to me?” he said, irritation in his tone. He let a minute go by. “It seems as if she does not wish to repent for her sins. I was going to be merciful and give five lashes but I think I may go for ten. I expect you to count them, Aerys. If you don’t I will add five more and we will start all over again. And once we are done I want you to apologize to me and beg my forgiveness and then apologize to everyone else for holding them all up when we have things to do. Do you understand?” he asked her in a sharp tone. Aerys made a small move of her head and Loki took it to be a nod. “Then let’s begin,” he said with a smirk, readying the whip. Aerys opened her eyes to stare at a random point on the far wall that she was facing, trying to prepare herself for what was about to happen.

 

When the first lash came she screamed out in pain and her entire body tensed. “O-One,” she whimpered out, barely managing to remember to count. The second lash came and she screamed as the leather made contact with her back, trying her best to move despite her lovely restraints. She barely got out “Two” when the third lash struck and made tears well up in her eyes. “Three,” she half-sobbed. With each remaining lash her tears fell and darkened the stone beneath her face, her throat becoming sore and somewhat raw from her screaming. Her back felt as if it were on fire. She somehow managed to count all of them out and remain conscious despite the immense amount of pain. Her entire back was red and crisscrossed with large welts; some of it already bruising and some bleeding where the whip had managed to break skin.

 

The other women, except Cassandra, had turned away after the third lash, unable to watch Aerys being punished, and even covered their ears to try and block out the girl’s screaming and sobbing. The guards seemed to be completely unaffected by the whipping, standing silently as they watched. Loki held the whip out for the general guard to take it and put it back where it belonged. When he did, Loki moved to kneel by Aerys’ head, silent for a moment as he listened to her cry and studying her back.

 

“Time to apologize to everyone and beg my forgiveness, kitten,” he reminded her.

 

“I’m… I’m sorry…” she sobbed quietly. Her hands were clenched into tight fists and her entire body was tensed and shaking. There was no doubt she would have bruises where the restraints were from struggling against them.

 

“Could all of you hear her?” Loki asked the group. The guards all shook their heads and the girls remained quiet – except for Cassandra. “I didn’t hear a thing, Your Majesty,” she piped up in a snide tone. Loki ignored her as he returned his gaze to Aerys again. “Speak up, pet. They couldn’t hear you,” he said as he reached for her back. He brushed his fingertips across an uninjured area, noticing the way she flinched. He smirked and moved his hand before suddenly bringing it down again in a sharp smack on the middle of her back where he knew it hurt the worst. Aerys screamed, her flow of tears instantly renewed.

 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” she screamed out hoarsely. She wanted to make sure they all heard her.

 

“Good girl. Now apologize to me and beg for my forgiveness, pet,” he said. His voice was perfectly even and calm. It was as if he hadn’t just stripped, restrained, and whipped her – and in front of an audience, too. He could have very well been talking about the weather.

 

“I’m sorry… Please forgive me,” she sobbed softly. Her back was throbbing and stinging.

 

“I think you need to beg me properly, kitten. You didn’t address me. Should I specify a title that only you shall call me by? I think it’s a grand idea.” He grinned. “Hmm… I think Master is suitable. My King, as well, since you seem to need a reminder that I am. And what better way to remind you than calling me by my title. From now on you will address me, and do so properly, by one of these two titles any time you speak to me. Is this understood, pet?” he asks her. He couldn’t wait to see which title she would use first and hear it come out of her venomous but sweet mouth. She grit her teeth in response to her pain as well as her new and very own personal rule decreed by the King himself. She didn’t want to call him by either title. But she knew she needed to in order to avoid any additional punishment. She couldn’t handle anymore for the day.

 

“Yes… Master…” she managed to say quietly between her clenched teeth. Loki smirked down at her, thoroughly pleased by her response.

 

“My, what a good little kitten. Let’s continue this good behavior and beg me again.”

 

She sniffled, keeping her eyes closed. Her pride was as wounded as her back. “I’m sorry… Please forgive me, Master. I’m sorry,” she said, her words barely above a whisper, the pain evident in her voice. The King was pleased and he moved his hand to lightly pet over her head. “I think you deserve to be released now and I am confident that it won’t be required for Vayne to keep you restrained,” he said as he rose to stand. He then looked to the group, his gaze scanning over the women. “Keep this in mind in case any of you have the idea to disobey me or do anything to displease me during your stay here. Vayne, come release her,” he ordered as he gave Aerys one more glance and moved away.


	4. Claimed By The King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where things begin to get intense and graphic. Strong adult language warning as well. Don't read if you are not a fan of non-con, graphic descriptions, or strong and vulgar language.

 

 

 

** Frost & Fire **

** Chapter Four: Claimed By The King **

As Vayne set about releasing Aerys, who was fighting not to cry again, Loki took up his spear. He tapped the bottom against the floor and five pedestals rose behind him and then used his magic to make Gungnir vanish so that both hands were free. On each pedestal sat a container made of wood and metal. They looked like miniature treasure chests. Loki flicked open the latch on each before opening them one by one. By the time he got them all open, Vayne had Aerys free of her restraints and escorted her back to the group, still naked. She wiped at her eyes and cheeks and then wrapped her arms around herself, hiding her breasts.

 

When she glanced up she saw the chests and what lay inside. On a small cushion of velvet, in Loki’s customary green, was a large, nicely polished and well-crafted smooth rolled steel ring. Each had a loose O-ring with a one inch matching round steel tag that featured a dominating and stylized “L” stamped into it in black. All five women gazed silently at the chests and their contents and Loki glanced at their faces to gauge their reactions. None of them seemed to know what it was they were looking at.

 

“Ladies, meet your new piece of jewelry for the next month. Once this collar is placed around you necks it will not come off of you until the day you leave here. It is one more thing that signifies what you are and who you belong to. I expect to see you all wearing them with pride. Is that understood?” he asked.

 

“Yes, Your Majesty,” was said in unison from four of them.

 

“Yes, Master,” was heard a few seconds after, quietly said by Aerys.

 

Loki smirked at her before turning his gaze to Samantha. “You first. Then we shall go in order,” he said to her. He motioned for her to come up to him and she obeyed instantly, stepping up in front of him. He reached over and grabbed the first chest from the first pedestal, handing it to her backwards so that he could take the collar right out and put it on her while she still held the box. She held onto it as he lifted the steel ring out with a grin, using his magic to make it open at an unseen hinge.

 

Samantha kept still as he placed the collar around her neck and closed it. The metal became a solid ring again, settled comfortably around the base of her neck despite having a little weight to it. The pendant rested just below that small hollow at the base of her throat. He lightly brushed his fingertip along the curve of the collar and grinned again. “Perfect,” he said. Samantha smiled and he took the chest from her to put it back where it belonged. “Go ahead and step back so that Cassandra can come up and get hers,” he told her. She gave him a small bow and then did as she was told, going back to her place by Gamil.

 

Loki then motioned to Cassandra, who sashayed her way up to him with a self-satisfied smirk on her face. That look made him feel like slapping it from her face. However, he put a fake grin on his own face instead and repeated the basic process he had done with Samantha to put Cassandra’s collar on. She gave an overdone giggle as his fingers accidentally brushed against her skin and he took the chest from her hands to replace it. He nodded to tell her to step back and she winked as she gave a too sweet “Thank you, Your Majesty” and returned to Tarl’s side. He quickly turned his attention to Bethany and motioned for her to step forward. The process was repeated with no awkward incidents with her, and the same went for Rita.

 

Then came time for the naked Aerys to come up and receive her collar from him. A smirk graced his face as he motioned to her. When she didn’t immediately move, Vayne gave her a push to her back. She sucked in a sharp breath and instantly stepped forward out of his reach, as natural pain avoidance reaction would dictate. Loki’s smirk grew slightly and she frowned as she slowly closed the distance between where she had been to where she was required to be. He looked down at her as he grabbed the last chest with her collar in it and held it out to her.

 

A blush had settled over her cheeks as she took hold of the chest and she refused to look up at him, instead watching as his hands came into view and removed the collar from its velvet cushion. “Lift your chin and look up at me, kitten. I want to see your face as I collar you,” he said. He saw her jaw tense as she clenched her teeth together and fought hard not to grind them. That made him grin again.

 

‘ _Still just as feisty and stubborn, even after a whipping… I’m really going to enjoy breaking you_ ,’ he thought.

 

She slowly lifted her face up though her mismatched gaze was still momentarily downcast. When that mesmerizing gaze finally lifted to meet his, Loki read anger, humiliation, and even a touch of hatred there. “Good girl,” he praised, watching as her eyes narrowed slightly. He chuckled quietly and lifted the collar up to get it placed around her neck, quickly securing it and slowly caressing around the cool metal, just barely letting the tips of his pinkies brush against her skin. She frowned, hating her new ‘necklace’; it was an unfamiliar weight and an accessory that she was loath to get used to.

 

As his hands met in the middle of the front of the collar and he started to move them away he spotted the scar arcing downward from her right shoulder to the top of her right breast. He studied it, hiding his puzzlement, as he wondered how he hadn’t seen it while stripping her. It was a mark that was very difficult to miss. She frowned as he stared then hurriedly bit down on the inside of her cheek as he traced over it faintly with one fingertip.

 

“One day you shall recount to me how you earned this mark on your sweet flesh. For now, however, you will return to Vayne,” he told her, his gaze lifting to hers as he took the chest from her hands. She lowered her gaze and quickly backed away from him without a word or sound, silently standing beside Vayne again.

 

It felt like an awkward silence descended upon the throne hall after their brief but too intimate interaction and she shifted uneasily on her bare feet. Loki cleared his throat as he put the last chest back on its pedestal and all five of the pedestals sank back down into the floor again.

 

“Now that you ladies are all collared and I am satisfied that all of you understand how things are going to be, I am letting you go for the rest of the day. Since it is your first day here I am allowing you free time to get adjusted and explore – within your boundaries and the rules – and become familiar with your surroundings. I dismiss you all. Except for Aerys. I have a few words for you, pet,” he said, his gaze focused solely on her as if none of the others existed. Aerys felt nervous, wrapping her arms around herself. She watched as the others filed out of the throne hall, catching a murderous glare from Cassandra before the woman disappeared out the doors.

 

By the time she turned her attention back around to Loki, he was already standing in front of her, his gaze scanning over her. She took a couple of instinctive steps back, trying her best to cover herself with her hands. A chill settled over her as the look on his face darkened. “Come,” he commanded, scowling at her. She glanced up at Vayne for a second, finding that he was watching them silently. She had an uncomfortable feeling that she couldn’t shake. “No,” she said as she, without a single thought, turned to make a run for it. She wasn’t thinking about the consequences she would bring about by doing so. Loki made a sound of irritation and his scowl got worse but he made no move to go after her. Vayne looked at the King. “Sire?” he asked, wondering if Loki wanted him to stop her. Loki shook his head. “Guards! Stop her!” he shouted out. He then motioned for Vayne to meet them halfway and bring her to him.

 

The guards at the doors advanced as she got closer, panic flashing on her face as she realized that was her only way out. Then she heard Loki yell for them to stop her. Her heart was pounding heavily in her chest and she looked around frantically, hoping to find some other way to escape. But there wasn’t one. She started to dart around one of the guards but his arm shot out, his spear clutched in his hand, and he used the weapon as a way to deter her and knock her back. She stumbled but managed to stay on her feet, though she coughed as she tried to regain her breath, the guard’s blow knocking the wind out of her.

 

While she was vulnerable, the guards grabbed her and hauled her towards Vayne. She screamed out, ignoring the burning in her throat from her earlier screaming, and tried to fight them but it wasn’t any use. Vayne gave her a smug grin, reaching out and grabbing her by the collar to jerk her forward and into his grasp.

 

“No! Let go! Goddamnit, let me go! You fuckers! Fuck you all!” she yelled, struggling as his arms curled around her and lifted her off of her feet. She kicked and squirmed as hard as she could yet it got her nowhere. Vayne was too strong for her. By the time Vayne got her to Loki she was breathing heavily, her face was flushed, and she had all but given up on trying to get free of the man holding her as it had begun to wear her out.

 

“What a mouth on her, huh, Vayne? I never knew that a lady could use such vulgar and colorful language – at least outside of one’s bedchambers,” Loki said with a grin and a chuckle as he gazed at the woman that the guard held. Vayne only grinned. Then he suddenly spoke up. “Maybe Your Majesty could instruct her on the proper way to use her mouth,” he offered as a suggestion. An evil gleam came to the King’s eyes as he eyed Aerys’ mouth, his mind working.

 

“Well, I had planned on waiting to engage any of the women in any sexual manner so they could properly adjust to being here first. However it would seem that you have a point. She should be taught a lesson. Maybe we can combine a few while we are at it. Perhaps you would like to assist me in giving her instruction?” he asked the man. Vayne was actually a little surprised by the King’s offer, but he hid that surprise and nodded. He wasn’t about to deny an offer from the King and especially such an enticing one. Aerys was shocked, her eyes becoming wide.

 

“Let me go! Don’t touch me!” she yelled, her struggle to get free once more renewed as the thought of both of them touching her sent a wave of unease and fear through her. Loki only chuckled at her futile efforts to get loose.

 

“Go ahead and wear yourself down, pet. Much less fight and an easier time as we ‘instruct’ you,” he said. A smirk curved his mouth as a dark and satisfied expression settled over his features. It was quite obvious that he was already enjoying the mere thought of what was to come for her. “Bring me shackles for her wrists,” he called out to a general guard. The guard gave a curt nod and then swiftly obeyed the King’s command, not taking much time to bring them out. Loki took them in his hands, smirking as he looked at Aerys. “Put her on her feet and turn her around, hands behind her back. That way I can get these on her wrists,” he said to Vayne. The man did as he was told, holding her still despite the squirming and her attempts to head-butt him.

 

“She’s so feisty, Your Majesty. This will be fun,” Vayne said with a grin as Loki got the shackles in place and secured. Loki gave a dark chuckle. “I have no doubts about that. Now put her on her knees. Her lessons are about to start,” he said, moving up behind the girl as Vayne forced her down to the floor. His hands gripped her shoulders as Vayne released them, though one slowly moved to grip her jaw. He forced her head up so that she was staring up at the man in front of her, though most importantly his crotch. “There is a reason why so many women want to sleep with Vayne. His bed is never empty and cold. He is well endowed and always pleases those he beds. Excluding me, and out of all of my guards, his cock is a top favorite among women in the realm. Your first lesson is going to be quite the task and we will ensure that you will be above par with using your mouth properly. I hope you are prepared to be thoroughly taught and used, my little kitten,” Loki said to her.

 

Aerys tried to block out what he was saying to her, her fear growing. She began to shake slightly and fought back tears, knowing that there was no way out of this situation and she was going to be violated against her will. What she didn’t know, however, was that Loki had plans for more than just her mouth. She squeezed her eyes shut but they flew open a moment later as Loki suddenly claimed her lips in a punishing kiss, a sound of protest muffled between them as he forced her mouth open to swipe his tongue teasingly inside. He then pulled away; leaving her lips feeling bruised, and smirked as he forced her to look up at Vayne again.

 

“Go ahead and pull your cock out, Vayne. I’ve got my first untainted kiss from her. So she’s ready for you to fill her mouth,” he said, gripping her jaw tightly and forcing her mouth open. Aerys tried to close her mouth and shake her head away, terrified and not wanting any part in their twisted little game. “Ah, ah, ah… Bad girl,” Loki said, giving her a smack to her cheek. Aerys flinched but still struggled, forcing Loki to grip harder to keep her head still and mouth available. Vayne chuckled as he got his cock free of his pants, obviously amused by her antics. He was already half hard but it didn’t take much longer for him to be fully hard, his hand pumping the thick 9-inch shaft as he stared lustfully at her naked form. He was going to enjoy this because he never thought it would ever happen.

 

“Her venom and fight aside, she’s a prize. Everything is perfect; tits, ass, and that cunt… Untouched and just begging for a tongue and cock. You are lucky, Your Majesty,” Vayne said. Loki smirked at the other man, looking down at the hellcat at their feet. “I will be even more lucky when I break her and make her into the perfect and obedient pet. I really do think I’ll keep her, no matter what happens this month. It would be such a shame to let such a creature out of my grasp. Isn’t that right, kitten?” Loki said, earning a distorted insult of some sort and a glare. But he could still read the fear and hatred in her eyes.

 

Loki groaned inwardly, incredibly turned on and as hard as a rock. He was giving Vayne the first go at her mouth but he was going to be taking everything else. The mouth wasn’t near as important as the two virgin holes at the other end and he could make a tiny sacrifice. After all, he knew this would be humiliating enough for her to have someone fuck her mouth against her will and even more so with other people watching. But seeing that humiliation written clearly on her face was only going to turn him on more and make it even better when he took her maidenhead. Hell, maybe he would even take her while she was taking Vayne’s cock in her mouth. It was an open idea that he wasn’t opposed to.

 

When Vayne was finally ready Loki made sure to hold her still and keep her mouth open. “No teeth, pet. You use teeth and you truly won’t enjoy what happens,” Loki warned. She tried to protest but it wasn’t any use, a strangled whimper coming out of her as she saw Vayne coming forward, his large cock in hand. She panicked as she saw just how big he was, sure that there was no way he would fit. He grinned down at her as he teased the head at her lips, smearing his precum over the soft petals. She squeezed her eyes shut as she attempted to put her mind elsewhere. But the moment that he began pushing into her open mouth her already feeble concentration shattered. Vayne let out a throaty groan as he took his time, enjoying the wet heat surrounding his throbbing erection. He slid himself over her tongue, keeping a light grip on the base to help guide it in. A muffled sound of protest from her sent vibrations through his length and he pushed in further, head tipping back and eyes closing as he groaned loudly.

 

“Fuck… What a great mouth. She’ll be a great cocksucker when willing and eager for it,” he said, opening his eyes again to look down at her and watch as his cock slowly disappeared into her mouth. When he felt the tip touch the back of her throat he looked at her curiously and then glanced at the King. Loki looked at Vayne, wondering what the man’s look was for. “It seems that things are getting better and better. She doesn’t appear to have a gag reflex,” he announced. They both smirked at the same time and Aerys started to look even more worried. Vayne pushed in a little more, still going slow as he eased his cock down into her throat until her lips touched the base. Her eyes began to water and he chuckled, pulling back out until just the tip remained again, letting her drag in a deep breath. Loki then took the opportunity to push her head forward and then ease it back again to show her what to do.

 

“You bob your head back and forth when you’re using your mouth to please a man. But you also use your lips and tongue to kiss, lick, and tease. You want to create a good suction around him. It increases the pleasure he feels. Humming or moaning is also quite pleasurable. I don’t care that you don’t want this, and neither does he. But I am expecting you to put forth some effort. Because I am going to give him control of you in a moment and if you aren’t pleasing him well enough he will make sure he gets his pleasure from your mouth even if he’s choking you with his dick. Is this clear, pet?” Loki asks her, Vayne leaving her mouth temporarily so that she could answer as Loki released her jaw.

 

Aerys whimpered quietly, fighting tears that were threatening to spill over her lashes. Loki was right. She didn’t want this. She didn’t want any of it. But she also didn’t want to have things any worse. “Y-Yes…Master…” she managed to mumble out. That earned her a pat on the head and a grin from both men. ‘ _I’ll just do whatever I need to do to get out of this as fast as possible. Then I can return to my room and stay there until tomorrow. I wish this would hurry up…’_ she thought to herself. But she was soon about to find out that it wasn’t going to be quick, or as simple as a single blowjob.

 

Loki released her to Vayne, who eyed her carefully. “Remember, girl… No teeth,” he reminded her. He rubbed over her cheek with his thumb to get her to open up, eager to fill her mouth again and see how much effort she would give him. He honestly wasn’t expecting much considering she didn’t want to do any of it to begin with. But that wouldn’t stop him from getting his pleasure out of her. She slowly eased her mouth open; uncertainty and obvious distaste for the situation clear on her face. Vayne gave a chuckle and thrust into her mouth, putting one of his hands on the back of her head as the other held the base of his shaft. While he urged her to start bobbing her head Loki had taken a step back to watch them.

 

Typically Loki didn’t share any of the women with his guards. He only let the guards have them when he no longer wanted them, if they just didn’t please him well enough or if they had done something that displeased or angered him. And at that point he wouldn’t take them back, much less use them at the same time a guard did. Strangely, though he did seem to enjoy seeing Vayne give her instruction on how to give head, it bothered him a little. He frowned but shook it off. After all it was only her mouth and this was only a one-time thing.

 

He let his gaze trail down along her body, stopping and staring between her legs. The memory of seeing her earlier when she was restrained for her punishment came to mind and he felt his cock give a twitch, already hard and begging for attention. ‘ _That virgin pussy is about to be mine…_ ’ he thought to himself, licking his lips. It was breaking one of his rules, that he would allow the girls to settle in and wait at least a day before visiting them and enjoying their bodies. But at this point it didn’t matter. And he wasn’t about to let Vayne have all the fun.

 

As Loki moved and knelt down behind her, one of his hands reached around to cup one of her breasts. He pushed himself against her back and pushed his hips forward so that she could feel the thick hardness straining against his pants. Vayne had taken over with her mouth, apparently not in the mood for someone not so willing or not well versed in oral sex. Loki didn’t blame him but Aerys was certainly paying for it. Each time Vayne gave a thrust he pulled her head forward, each time shoving his cock down her throat. Her eyes were already starting to water but Loki knew that she would soon be crying as he took her virginity.

 

Aerys tried to voice protest when Loki cupped and fondled her breasts and pressed his erection against her ass. But Vayne saw to it that it was silenced and instead used as an extra way to please him, the vibrations making him groan loudly and close his eyes as he felt them begin to cross. While one of Loki’s hands remained at her chest, teasing her nipples to a puckered hardness, the other ventured down her body slowly. He caressed over her skin, skimming down over her belly and working his way down to her mound. She tried to move away from his touch but a hard squeeze to her breast and a growled warning in her ear made her stop moving almost instantly. His long fingers found the top of her slit, easing down to find her clit just slightly lower. He grinned against her shoulder as he began to rub it in little circles. Her hips jerked and her eyes widened, panic taking over her as he sent strange sensations through her combined with the fear that he would take her right then and there.

 

Vayne continued to silence any protests she might have tried to make, using his cock as an effective gag while Loki started to rub harder. She tried to squirm away but he pinched one of her nipples painfully between his thumb and forefinger and gave a small twist. Tears sprang to her eyes at the unexpected pain and she tried to blink them away, going still. Loki then returned to what he was doing, releasing her nipple to ease his hand up to grasp her throat in a light grip, just enough for her to know it was there. His hand down below stopped and he slid two fingers down along her cleft, testing to see if she was wet at all. The physical evidence of arousal was minimal but he had expected that knowing that she wasn’t willing. That didn’t matter, however. He knew spit would do the job just fine. But first he planned on teasing her and seeing if he could open her up a little before staking his claim.

 

Pulling his hand away momentarily he reached up to her chin where her saliva was dripping down, a product of Vayne invading her open mouth without letting her have a break to swallow it or clean it up. He lubed his fingers with her own spit, grinning and then returning his hand to her pussy, rubbing the saliva coated digits over her small and untouched hole. Feeling the evidence of her purity was like a kick to his arousal and he groaned, his cock hardening to the point of pain. He continued to tease her for another minute before finally pressing one finger against her. There was so much resistance that he realized just going straight for it wouldn’t have worked at all. And while he was eager to get himself buried in her he wanted to make sure she was prepped.

 

As Vayne used her mouth and she felt Loki teasing and prodding between her legs she felt her humiliation and shame skyrocketing. She had been wrong in thinking that she was only going to be subjected to oral sex with Vayne. She mentally berated herself for thinking that Loki was going to let her off so easily. What a fool she was. Tears threatened her eyes and her vision began to blur as he worked a single finger into her previously untouched pussy. It was so foreign and there was an unexplainable pressure there. It was uncomfortable and she prayed it would stop. It was another foolish thing to do, as she knew it wasn’t going to happen no matter how much she wished and prayed. A tear finally rolled down one cheek as he slowly started to pump that single finger in and out of her, using the motion to help loosen her up to accept another. A few minutes passed by before he slowly began pushing another in. He was amazed at just how tight she was and found himself impatient to replace his fingers with his cock. It wasn’t going to be comfortable for her no matter what he did to try and loosen her up and prepare her. He was her first and he was incredibly endowed. It was going to hurt regardless. But loosening her up some helped him out so that he didn’t hurt himself just to get his dick wet.

 

Grinning, he put his lips near her ear. “I’ve had virgins before, but none were anywhere near as tight as you are. I can barely get two fingers in. Can you imagine me getting my cock in there? It’s going to be like going to Valhalla, being sheathed in your lovely little cunt. I’ll be your first and your last, kitten. I refuse to let such a prize get away from me and I will keep you here with me until the end of your days. You’ll be my little pretty-eyed pet. My sex slave. You will bear me children. And one day you will come to enjoy taking my dick between your thighs and you will even beg me for it. I will make you a cock and cum hungry slut – but only for me. You’ll never be touched by another and you shall never belong to another. You are mine until the day that you die,” he vowed, his voice loud enough for her to hear it and taking on a deathly serious tone. It actually surprised him a little after a moment when he realized what he had just said, but he intended to make sure that’s the way things were. He was not letting her get away from him. And he refused to let any other man touch her after this, at least sexually. Any man who made the mistake would pay with his life.

 

Loki’s vow to her made her tears well up and spill down her face. She knew that he was serious about everything he said and it automatically killed every little shred of hope she had of leaving. Him taking her virginity seemed almost like nothing compared to becoming a slave to be used whenever he saw fit, and as some weird human version of a breeding animal. Loki and Vayne both either didn’t notice her tears or didn’t care, continuing with their actions respectively. Before she knew it Vayne was on the verge of orgasm and Loki had worked two fingers into her successfully, pumping them in and out slowly. They heard Vayne let out a loud groan as he began to cum, shoving his thick meat down her throat so that every drop was guaranteed not to be wasted. She choked slightly and quickly swallowed as soon as he pulled himself out, grimacing and coughing a moment later. He smirked down at her and then looked down at his slowly softening member, tucking it back into his pants now that he had gotten off and satisfied himself.

 

“She sure can take a cock, sire,” he told Loki, who grinned. “Orally it seems. Otherwise is yet to be determined. Although I have no doubts it will still be divine to be buried in her. She’s got quite the perfect snatch and it’s about to take my spear,” he said with a dark chuckle. Vayne also chuckled. “Perhaps you would like to remain and watch me deflower her? You know how the old days were where witnesses were present for the deflowering of a virgin girl. I’m sure you would enjoy the show. And why not pay our respects to the old ways. Now is as good a time as any,” Loki suggested with another laugh.

 

Aerys felt her humiliation building as Loki made jokes and they laughed about everything, all the while he was violating her with his fingers. She wished she could disappear. She wanted to be anywhere but here.

 

“It would be an honor and a pleasure, Your Majesty,” Vayne replied with a grin. He stood back and watched as the King’s fingers plunged in and out between Aerys’ slightly spread legs. Loki scissored his fingers to help stretch her out further. Each movement and each time he stretched her sent discomfort through her and now that her mouth wasn’t stuffed full and gagged she was able to whimper and give voice to her discomfort. She already knew begging wasn’t going to get him to stop and obviously they didn’t care about her tears. She was reluctantly resigned to what she knew was coming.

 

“I think you are as ready as you’ll ever be, kitten. I know I’m ready to feel your pussy gripping my cock. You have no idea how much it pleases me to know I’m the only one to have you, that your maidenhead will be my victory and your cunt will always be mine,” he told her, a twisted grin on his face and a gleam in his eyes that no good man ever had. It was evil. Aerys squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to prepare herself for the pain she knew was coming, completely unready but having no choice. Her heart started pounding and her hands clenched into fists at her back where they were still cuffed. ‘ _Just please get it over with. Please. Be over quickly… Please…_ ’ she repeated over and over in her head, her body starting to tremble as Loki removed his fingers from her.

 

He put those two fingers into his mouth to suck on them, getting a small taste of her and groaning. Even a small taste was intoxicating. He quickly used his own spit to lube himself up, lowering his hips slightly so that it would be easier for him to enter her first. He teased the tip at her entrance, feeling her entire body tense, and then prodded there to make sure he was lined up correctly. A preemptive whimper escaped from her and he smirked before he began to push up. He felt that resistance, the head of his member insistent as he continued to push. She clenched her teeth and tried to take a deep breath, already feeling immense pressure and discomfort. “Don’t you dare move, pet. Or else I will just slam myself in and take you as hard as I can. I will make it hurt worse if you fight me,” he warned her, as if he knew that she wanted to squirm away. And she knew that he wasn’t bluffing with his warning.

 

As he pushed upward he grabbed her hips with both hands, pulling her downward slowly to help ease himself into her. He had never encountered a virgin so tight and it took his breath. “Fuck… You are so tight. I can barely get the tip in,” he groaned. That alarmed her, knowing that he was barely even inside and there was already so much pain. She stifled a sob but she couldn’t stop her tears as they slowly rolled down her face, struggling against every instinct to get free. Loki kept going though, determined to have her no matter if it took him just slamming in and getting it over with. He gave one more slow upward push of his hips and pulling her down simultaneously before the resistance finally gave enough that he had the head in. This is where it became much easier.

 

Aerys cried out in pain as he finally gained some leeway, the discomfort rising beyond that to real pain. He paid no attention and pulled her down further along his shaft, then stopped and slowly pulled her up again. She winced and trembled, trying her best to silence any sounds that wanted to burst out of her. He repeated the short strokes several more times before he finally decided it was time to go all the way. He gave her no warning as he pulled out to just the tip and then thrust up hard at the same time that he jerked her down, claiming her maidenhead with immense pleasure for him and breathtaking pain for her. And with her being so airtight around him, he knew that the crimson evidence of her now shredded virginity wouldn’t be seen until he finally sated himself in her and pulled out.

 

Tears rolled fast down her face as she fought to draw a breath in, feeling like someone punched her in the stomach and knocked the wind out of her. Pain was all she could feel and it was a pain so intense that nothing would take her mind off of it. As soon as she was able to breathe again she began to cry, sobbing loudly. Loki groaned at the way her body gripped him, almost lost in the pleasure he felt from just being buried fully in her. Nothing had ever felt so good and he was eager to feel her cunt clenching and sucking him as he fucked her senseless. Vayne watched on silently as he witnessed the King finally claiming the girl’s maidenhead, a smirk on his face as he saw how different and completely opposite their reactions were in comparison. And it wasn’t long before he found himself growing aroused all over again. He was definitely bedding a maid or two later.

 

Loki kept himself fully sheathed inside of her and quickly moved so that she was bent forward and her face was pressed to the floor, putting her in a doggy-style position so that he could better fuck her. He ignored her sounds of protest and pain, his mind hazed with lust and his body hot and hard for her. His hands gripped her hips tightly as he pulled out and then thrust back in, the sensations making him close his eyes for a brief moment. He then opened them again to look down as he began thrusting at a more even pace, watching as his thick length disappeared into her and then came back out. With her being so incredibly tight he knew he sadly wasn’t going to last long. But he knew that he would still be sated regardless and that’s what mattered to him – as well as making sure she was filled full of his seed.

 

“You are going to make a fine sex slave and cum slut, kitten. You have such the perfect pussy. I couldn’t dream of a better cunt to bury my cock in,” he said to her breathlessly, barely able to speak. That grip her body had on him was almost more than he could handle. But he didn’t have anything else to say to the crying and sobbing girl as he began fucking her in earnest, thrusting in and out at a quicker, harder pace. His grip on her hips tightened to the point that she would have bruises and he groaned out loudly, soon unable to keep a steady pace. He was getting closer and closer with each moment and so his thrusts were becoming more erratic, hitting harder and deeper as he hammered his hips forward, the sounds of their flesh slapping together accompanying their respective sounds. “FUCK!” he growled out suddenly a couple of minutes later as he slammed in and forcefully jerked her back at the same time, holding tightly as he came with surprising force inside of her. It took his breath away and made his vision blur, his cock twitching almost violently within her tightness as he filled her with a massive load of cum, each spurt making him gasp. He could feel his cum pooled around his tip and part of his shaft, hot and sticky. He had never cum so much before and it sort of shocked him. ‘ _All the better to ensure she gets pregnant_ ,’ he thought to himself.

 

It wasn’t until he started to pull out of her that he realized he didn’t hear any pleading, crying, sobbing, or even sniffling. He stopped before pulling out all the way and looked up at Vayne who suddenly started to laugh. “It would seem she passed out. You fucked her unconscious, Your Majesty,” he said to the King. Loki began to laugh as well. “That is certainly a first,” he stated. He then groaned deeply as he finally pulled his softening member out of her. It was coated in blood and semen, the evidence of a successful conquest. He kept her lower body propped upward so that he could survey her womanhood to make sure he didn’t do any real damage and to make sure he could keep his seed in her for as long as possible. The longer it stayed the better chance she would end up with child.

 

“Vayne, go get one of our healers. I believe she is fine but I want to make sure I haven’t damaged her too badly. A damaged pet won’t do me any good,” he said, removing the shackles from her wrists. The man nodded and quickly left the throne hall, heading for the healing rooms to fetch a healer as the King requested. While he was gone Loki used his magic to clean himself up and keep her in position, making himself decent again. A general guard came forward to take the shackles as soon as the King gave indication, the guard putting them back where they belonged. Loki then moved around to study Aerys’ face. It was relaxed and peaceful, no hateful glares or scowling. He found her beautiful. After a moment his mind came back to the main reason he had wanted to study her face. He had heard her crying, like most virgins did for their first time, and could now see the tear tracks on her face. There was something about a woman’s tears after losing their virginity that intrigued him. It was strange, he knew, but it was what it was. He then looked at her back. The welts and marks from her earlier whipping were still evident there; dried blood in some places where the whip had broke through skin.

 

In no time Vayne had returned with a healer, a petite blond named Callisa, who had a small bag with her full of things she would need to tend to Aerys. Loki stood and moved back some to give the woman room to do what she needed. She didn’t speak except for once after Loki told her to clean the wounds, heal them and any damages done to her womanhood, but leave the soreness as a reminder. She gave a quiet “Yes, Your Majesty” before doing as requested.

 

Using a soft cloth that she pulled out of a small jug of water Callisa gently washed Aerys’ back and around her nether region, making sure she was cleaned before moving on to the healing. She replaced the jug of water and cloth and pulled out a healing stone for the girl’s back. She rubbed the stone slowly over the affected areas and then held it up a couple of inches, giving it a squeeze until it crumbled into dust, which she then spread evenly over Aerys’ back. Within moments it was gone, as were the injuries, and she moved on to tending to the girl’s womanhood. She dusted her hand off on the small apron she wore around her waist and then reached into her bag to pull out a small jar of salve. She opened it up and dipped her fingers in, scooping out a generous amount to apply where it was needed. Once it soaked in and began to vanish she wiped off her fingers and closed the jar to return it to her bag. She stood and looked to the King, waiting for him to give an inspection and his dismissal before leaving.

 

Loki could see that Aerys’ back was healed but he knelt down to look between her legs. It was almost as if he hadn’t just claimed her, except it was clear that she was no longer a virgin. He also knew that as soon as she was moved out of this position that her blood and his semen would leak out of her. He would just have Corinthia and Thalia tend to that and make sure she was put in bed. “You did well, Callisa. You may go,” the King stated as he rose to stand. She gave a small bow and then made her departure, leaving Loki and Vayne standing there. “You ever fucked a girl unconscious before, Vayne?” Loki asked the man with a grin. Vayne chuckled and shook his head. “You’ve got one up on me in that department, sire,” he replied. “Well, we need to get her back to her chambers. Corinthia and Thalia can tend to her hygiene and get her in bed. If she wakes make sure she has something to eat and drink. I’m sure she won’t be feeling up to getting out of the comfort of her bed,” he said.

 

Vayne nodded as Loki moved away to pick up the clothing he had removed from Aerys, leaving Vayne to pick the girl up from the floor. Loki cast a small spell to keep the evidence of their joining from leaking out from between Aerys’ legs, wanting to prevent her from leaking all over Vayne. The man looked at the King and grinned. “Thank you, Your Majesty,” he said and Loki gave him a slap on the back. “No worries. Now get her to her chambers,” he ordered, placing the items in his hand over the girl’s abdomen. His gaze lingered there as he wondered if he would successfully get her with child or not. Then Vayne was moving away, carrying Loki’s favorite new pet out of the throne hall.

 

“What an interesting first day,” he muttered to himself, glancing around for a moment before he left to go to his own chambers. A hot bath, a bite to eat, and a book seemed like a good way to wind down for the evening…


	5. It's Still Just The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got the chapter done. Sorry to everyone that's been waiting forever and a day for it. I've just had a lot going on in my life (giant, last minute out-of-state move; struggling with life as a whole) and so there's been a mega-ton level of stress. And with all things considered it's been almost impossible to write.
> 
> In all honesty I'm not completely happy with this chapter because it just seems off to me. I've been struggling to write it and it just doesn't feel like my best work - which is a peeve of mine. But here it is. It's finally done. Hopefully I can stay on the ball with writing and can keep chapters posted at a more regular rate. Thanks for the patience, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy! :) <3

** **

 

 

** Frost & Fire **

** Chapter Five: It’s Still Just The Beginning **

 

As requested by the King, Vayne carted the unconscious and disheveled looking Aerys back to her chambers. Concern passed over the faces of Corinthia and Thalia when they saw him coming down the hallway and they hurried in behind him as the man took the girl into the room and waited for them to pull back all of the covers. He then laid her down and looked at them after he set her gown, panties, and slippers off to the foot of the bed.

 

“What happened, Vayne? Is she all right?” Corinthia asked.

 

“She was punished for being insolent, cursing the King, and then trying to make an escape. Her wounds are healed but His Majesty made it clear to Callisa that the soreness be left behind as a reminder,” he said.

 

Thalia gasped quietly, covering her mouth with one hand. Corinthia sighed and nodded. Unlike Thalia, who was still very new to her position, Corinthia had been a handmaiden for the offerings from the very first day Loki started having them sent to him. She had started out just like Thalia had; sensitive to everything that happened to each girl, even if they weren’t hers to serve, and afraid for them. Corinthia had seen quite a bit so far, so it wasn’t much of a shock to her. But it did bother her that Aerys hadn’t heeded her warning and was hurt by the King.

 

“I tried to tell her…” Corinthia said quietly, looking at the girl on the bed. She could see the bruises that marked Aerys’ wrists and ankles from where she had struggled against her restraints during her whipping.

 

“The King expects you two to clean her up. He didn’t specify if she was to be dressed or not. But you may want to hurry before she starts leaking all over the bed,” he said. Both of the handmaidens gave him a confused look. He couldn’t help but grin some. “The King broke one of his rules this evening and claimed her after she tried to run, as punishment. He used his magic to keep her from leaking on me on the way here but I’m not sure how long it will last. So you may want to get to it so there isn’t a mess. And let me know when she wakes. I was instructed to get her food and drink once she was awake, since she shall be missing dinner.”

 

They both gave him a nod. He glanced at Aerys before he turned and left the room without another word. He headed off to get some dinner himself, and then he would most likely catch a kitchen maid for a quickie. Meanwhile Corinthia and Thalia went about doing as they were told, doing so just in time as the magic dissipated and let the blood and semen finally come trickling out of Aerys. They got her cleaned up and then Corinthia decided to dress her in a nightgown, figuring that if the King was displeased with her state of dress that he would at least punish her and not Aerys for it.

 

Corinthia was shocked that the King had broken one of his own rules – even to punish an offering. He always stuck to his rules and never veered from them, not for anyone or anything. At least not until now, with Aerys. She couldn’t help but wonder what possessed him to do such a thing that was so out of character for him. Thalia saw the distracted look on her sister’s face.

 

“What is it, Cori?” she asked with curiosity, using a shortened and endearing form of the other’s name.

 

“I was just thinking about the fact that the King broke one of his own rules. He’s never done that before and it makes me wonder what it is that is so different with Lady Aerys that he would do that. It couldn’t have been just for punishment, so there has to be something else. It’s just so strange. It has honestly shocked me,” she admitted, looking to her sister. Thalia frowned a little and then offered a simple shrug of her shoulders in answer. She didn’t have anymore of an idea why than her sister. Corinthia shook her head, putting it out of her mind for the time being. She covered Aerys with the sheet and blanket before her and her sister left the room to get some dinner.

 

The evening came and went, as did half the night, before Aerys woke. She felt sore all over, wincing as she shifted slightly in the bed. At first she didn’t remember where she was. But the bed didn’t feel the same as hers back home and the realization that the bed wasn’t hers hit her quickly. She opened her eyes and eased herself into a sitting position to look around. A single candle was lit, sitting on her nightstand, but the rest of the room was shrouded in darkness. She winced again as the soreness between her legs made itself known, reminding her of what happened the evening before. A sick feeling settled in the pit of her stomach and a million emotions surged through her at once, overwhelming her and bringing tears to her eyes. Not wanting to get up, she lay back down and curled up, trying her best to ignore the pain and soreness she felt.

 

After some time she eventually got out of bed, tired of just lying there in the dark. She hadn’t gotten her chance to explore like the others did, seeing as how she had been held back and raped as punishment for making a stupid decision. She grabbed the candle from the nightstand once she had eased herself up from the bed, wincing as she moved. She made her way over to the doors that led out onto her personal terrace, glancing outside. The stars were breathtaking, the night sky looking like a dark blanket strewn with millions of shimmering diamonds. Suddenly curious, she made her way across her room to her door, listening for a moment before she slowly eased it open. The sconces and other sources of light were lit up, illuminating the hallway just enough for her to see. She poked her head out far enough to see if there were any guards present. Oddly enough, there weren’t any guards, but she could hear a few male voices in the common room. They must have been taking a break to eat, since it was so late and nobody should have been awake.

 

Turning her attention across the hall, she stared at the staircase that led upward. Nobody had said anything about it before and she couldn’t help but wonder where those stairs would take her. Easing her door open a little more, just enough to where she could squeeze through, she snuck out and across the hall silently and dashed quickly up the stairs. They curled upward to a second floor. There was a short hallway to her right that led down to a singular, gigantic door. To her left was another small hallway and when she reached the end of it she found herself surprised. It led out into a large open space, like one giant room, save for the fact that there was one wall missing. There were a couple of chairs, a chaise, and a glass fire pit that was identical to the one in the common room. The lack of the wall to the left showed her that there was a spacious balcony which, when she ventured over to take a look, overlooked the yard and garden beneath.

 

“Wow… This place is ridiculous,” she murmured to herself, leaning against the stone balustrade that closed the balcony in. She set the candle down on the stone and gazed out, quickly noticing that she could see the Rainbow Bridge. It was a beautiful sight to see, amazing like the stars but in its own right. ‘ _I may hate this place. And Loki. But I could actually get used to seeing such beautiful things. It’s just too bad that he has already tainted my view of Asgard – which is a pity. It’s not like I could ever stay here, anyway. Once the month is up I’ll be out of here and back to my old life. I miss my friends already. I miss home…_ ’ she thought to herself, sighing as she stared out at the Bridge. Soon she was lost in her thoughts…

 

Loki, who had fully intended on settling in for the evening and getting some rest, found that when he laid down he couldn’t get to sleep. For the longest time he lay in the darkness and silence, simply staring up at the ceiling without a thought in his head. But it wasn’t long before he got restless and decided to get up again, intending to find something to occupy himself with or at the very least go sit outside and enjoy the night air. He decided first that he would get some fresh air. Just as he stepped out through the large open archway onto his personal balcony, feeling the light breeze against his bare flesh, he noticed a flickering light down at the offerings’ wing. He paused to watch, realizing that it was at the glass doors of Aerys’ room. His earlier task of just getting fresh air and then finding something to do was quickly abandoned and he leaned against the balustrade of the balcony, watching as the candle lingered for several beats before it retreated suddenly.

 

A confused but curious expression settled on his face and he waited to see if the candlelight would come back. After a minute of not seeing anything he was about to turn away to go get a guard to head over and check to make sure all was well when he suddenly spotted the same flickering light, but at the balcony on the second floor of the wing. It gave off enough of a glow that he could see her somewhat, dressed in her golden colored nightgown. He assumed that either she or one of her handmaidens had put it on her – which was fine with him. He had realized only after Vayne had taken her back to her chambers that he failed to specify whether or not she was allowed to be clothed.

 

He watched her for quite some time. She didn’t move, standing there on the balcony like a living statue. This was fascinating to him, as he had never seen a mortal be so still for so long. When she finally did move she looked down, staring at the candle as the flame flickered and danced in response to the gentle breeze that whispered by. He watched as she lifted one of her hands and slowly passed it through the flame and then repeated the process several more times before dropping her hand away.

 

Loki watched as she gave one more glance out toward the Rainbow Bridge before she grabbed the candle and turned away, retreating out of sight. Just as he thought, she had returned to her room, the flicker of her candle seen through her doors mere moments later. He saw the light for a few seconds more before it went out and her room went dark. He contemplated having some food sent over to her but figured she had just gone back to sleep, not bothering as he returned to his room and returned to his own bed. It wasn’t long before he finally succumbed to the previously elusive comfort of sleep.

 

As the next day came, bathing the realm in brilliant morning light, the girls were all woken up by their personal handmaidens. They were ushered into a bath and then assisted in getting ready for the day. Once presentable they were taken to the common room where breakfast waited for them on the table and each of their guards was already seated and eating. When Aerys got to the table and sat down with a wince, everyone looked at her. She glanced back as she felt their stares, not speaking as she began to blush faintly. Staring made her uncomfortable. She quickly got a plate together and began eating, ignoring their lingering gazes until she felt like they had all turned their attention away again. She risked a glance up but found Cassandra still staring. The woman was practically glaring daggers and Aerys frowned; she really didn’t understand why Cassandra was so jealous. She was sure that the woman wouldn’t be so jealous if she knew exactly how the evening before had gone for Aerys with the King.

 

Aerys was done before the others. Her lack of a meal the night before had made her feel as if she was starving and she all but inhaled her food. She sipped at some juice as she sat quietly, waiting for one of the guards to speak up or someone to give direction. She was unsure of whether or not they already had something scheduled for the day thus she was unsure if she was allowed to get up and begin her day by exploring. The last thing she really wanted to do was start her day with some sadistic form of punishment. She was still quite sore and it served just as Loki intended, reminding her of what would happen.

 

Vayne took notice within minutes that Aerys had already finished her food and was sitting there silently, a look on her face that told him she was bored and didn’t know what to do. He chuckled under his breath and finished eating, then stood up and looked at Aerys, getting everyone’s attention. Aerys shifted nervously where she sat, trying to hide her wince and failing. She saw the smirk on Vayne’s face and frowned at him. He came around the table and motioned for her to stand up, which she did so but only after a few seconds.

 

“The King has been gracious and given you a pass until lunchtime so that you may explore, since you were otherwise…occupied…yesterday evening,” he said, winking. He saw her bristle with anger and embarrassment but she managed to remain quiet. He chuckled and motioned for her to lead the way, seeing as how it was his duty to shadow her every step. Aerys looked around, actively avoiding looking at the others, and then headed for the double doors that led outside. She ignored Vayne as she went, soon distracted by the garden. It was beautiful, even more so in daylight, and she couldn’t help but admire the many flowers and plants she saw. Vayne remained silent, not bothering to strike up conversation. He knew he wouldn’t get anything out of her, especially with her anger and bitterness toward him for the night before. But he didn’t care; he wasn’t there to talk to her. He was only there to make sure she stayed in line.

 

After some time of wandering in the garden, and discovering there was a large fountain hidden near the back, she eventually made her way back inside. As she started to walk by the staircase that led upward it hit her that she never did check to see about that massive door at the end of that hallway. She quickly made her way up but slowed her pace as she went down the hall, hearing Vayne coming up behind her. As she reached for the door handle one of his hands took hold of her wrist and he pulled her away.

 

“You do not go in there,” he stated, not giving any reason why.

 

“Why? What’s in there?” she asked. She wanted to know what was in there and why it was seemingly forbidden when it was located in their wing. Vayne made a face at her, something between a frown and an eye roll.

 

“Those chambers are reserved specifically for the King’s own purposes. Until he feels the need, nobody steps foot in there – especially not without him. Maybe one day you’ll find out,” he said with an unsettling smirk. Obviously he knew what was in there and Aerys suddenly found herself not quite as willing to know.

 

Pulling her arm away from him she turned and went back to the stairs, descending to the ground floor before making the decision to leave the wing and explore what she could of palace. Vayne had to redirect her a few times so that she didn’t enter where she wasn’t welcome. It wasn’t long before she found herself by Loki’s wing of the palace; she knew it by the guards posted outside of it and the fact that the banners and other decorations were done in his design and colors. Vayne watched her closely as she stared down the hallway silently. He heard her huff and then watched as she turned away in a hurry, walking away and not bothering to keep her pace slow as she went in another direction.

 

It wasn’t long before she got the idea that there would be a library somewhere. She loved books and reading and the palace could have one saving grace if it had a decent library for her to hunt through. Turning suddenly to face Vayne, she frowned up at him, unable not to do so. He stopped and stared down at her, cocking one eyebrow up.  
  
“Yes, Lady Aerys?” he asked, wondering why she suddenly turned and fixed a glare on him.

 

“There’s a library here. Right?” she replied. He nodded to her, crossing his arms over his chest. Her expression changed a little and Vayne could see the hope in her. “Where is it? Can you take me?” she asked next, not thinking about her poor choice of words. But Vayne caught them and he chuckled.

 

“You may want to rethink your words the next time you speak. But yes, I can take you to the library,” he replied, smirking when she realized what he meant about thinking twice about what she said. The look on her face and the way she blushed amused him. He didn’t say anything else and turned in another direction, silently leading the way to the library, Aerys trying her best to memorize the way so that she could minimize how much she spoke to Vayne or rely on him to give her direction. The less, the better, she thought.

 

Within a short amount of time they arrived, Vayne pushing the doors open to allow her entrance. As soon as she stepped inside she gasped in astonishment, absolutely taken with the sight before her. Shelf after shelf, row after row, level after level of books and scrolls filled the room, the smell of the library hitting her immediately. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and inhaled deeply. It was a paradise in the middle of a scorching, soul-breaking hell. Vayne settled a curious look on her, taking note of the look on her face and her response to what he thought was a room full of boredom where only the King or some bookworms went. It was something of interest that he was going to be sure to report to Loki; he knew the King would find it intriguing.

 

Aerys opened her eyes and glanced around again. She didn’t know where to start, so excited and eager to just bury herself in books. After some debate she just headed off in a random direction, figuring she could just start somewhere at least and then work her way around to discover what was where. Vayne just hung back by the door, knowing that she wasn’t able to get anywhere without passing by him, being that he was standing by the only way in or out of the library. Aerys grabbed one of the first books she came across, opening it up to see what was inside. Unfortunately, she couldn’t read it. That was a little discouraging but she wouldn’t give up, believing there had to be something she _could_ read on one of the shelves.

 

She continued on her search, picking out the occasional book to check. There wasn’t a single one of them on the main level that she could read. Finally frustrated, she made her way back to Vayne, intending to ask if he knew anything about the library and if there was anything that was in a language she could read and understand. At least she could ask him and possibly save herself a ton of time instead of wasting it on a pointless search if there wasn’t anything she could read. However, she wasn’t expecting to find Loki there with Vayne having a conversation. Their attention didn’t turn to her until she stopped short and as soon as Loki pinned his gaze on her she swallowed hard. He gave her a grin, seeing the way she reacted to just the mere sight of him, and he stepped away from Vayne to move closer to her.

 

“My dear kitten… Vayne says that you were quite ecstatic upon your discovery of the library. I must say that hearing that pleases me greatly. You see I enjoy reading as well. One can learn so much from opening a book and reviewing its contents. So knowing that you also enjoy reading means that we have one thing in common and it tells me that you enjoy learning. That trait in a woman is highly attractive to me. Now tell me, what do you enjoy reading the most?” he asked, watching her intently. He loved the way she shifted nervously in front of him and he could see the conflict on her face as she considered stepping back from him.

 

Aerys chewed lightly on her bottom lip for a moment, unable to keep her gaze on him and dropping it to the floor. She wanted so badly to step back to put more distance between them but she knew that he wouldn’t take kindly to it. It angered her that she was already becoming afraid of him and not putting up a better fight; the simple idea of it ate away at her because she had always stood up for herself no matter what and now she felt like that power had been stripped from her. She hated it and she hated him.

 

Loki began to frown when she didn’t answer and then his frown deepened when he realized that she didn’t greet him as Vera had instructed all five of them the day before. “Kitten… Not only have you not answered my question but you have also failed to greet me as you have been instructed to do,” he said to her. He saw the instant look of shock overtake her features and then how she practically scrambled mentally to think of a way to appease him before he decided to punish her.

 

“I-I’m sorry, my King. This is… It’s still new to me,” she quickly stammered out, bowing to him. She wanted to avoid punishment at all costs today, still feeling it from the evening before and she hoped this would help. She heard Vayne laugh from the doorway and she just knew that Loki had a smirk on his face. He liked to fuck with her and it was becoming obvious that he only did it to her and none of the other women.

 

Loki was a little impressed to see her hold the bow and he slowly stepped forward, reaching out and pushing one hand up against her shoulder to get her to stand straight again. However, he wasn’t going to let it go. He was not forgiving at all. With a curl of his lips and a snarl he had one hand wrapped around the front of her throat and had her shoved back and held against the end of one of the bookcases, all done in a few seconds. He had given her the brief hope that she was safe just to snatch it away again in an instant. The look of utter fear on her face was worth it.

 

“There are no excuses for failing to do as you’re told, pet. I thought you had learned something last night but I see that I was quite wrong. And I don’t like being wrong,” he said in a deceptively soft, even tone. It didn’t take a genius to know that that particular tone was a very dangerous one that held the promise of punishment.

 

Aerys was stunned and afraid, her mismatched eyes wide as she looked at him, his face mere inches from hers. She reached up, not thinking, and tried to pry his hand away from her throat as it started to get a little harder to breath. She realized her mistake a little too late as his free hand forcefully smacked her hands away and the one on her throat tightened, cutting off her air and making her choke. As her vision started to blur around the edges and she gasped for a decent breath, her face starting to turn red, Loki used his free hand to torment her. He shoved his hand under her gown and jerked her panties down just enough to have access to her womanhood, then slapped his hand against her.

 

Her body jerked in response and she tried again to pry his hand away and shove the hand between her legs away. But his grip was too tight, she was losing the strength to do much as she hovered on the edge of unconsciousness, and she couldn’t reach his other hand with the way he was holding her in place. Loki let out a growl at her attempts, watching her face start to turn purple, and he quickly shoved two fingers into her. He didn’t release her but he loosened his hold just enough for her to suck in a breath, not wanting her to pass out on him again. He watched the pained expression on her face as he used one foot to force hers further apart, giving him better access to her pussy as he began to pump his fingers in and out of her hard and fast. She let out a strangled whimper, her body squirming and trying to get away, her soreness elevating to pain. When she started to reach for him again he muttered out a spell that immediately took effect, pinning her hands above her head. And no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t move them.

 

“You see, pet… I don’t need fancy contraptions to secure you. I have magic that I can use for any purpose I require – including making you immobile so that I can do whatever I like to your prone body. Any equipment I may use is for show because sometimes it makes more of a statement to see what is being used, unlike magic where you can’t see it. It doesn’t make as large an impact as a physical and visible thing; at least not with a crowd of onlookers present to witness everything. But my magic can be used for more than just keeping you still or enchanting soaps. I can also give you pleasure that you’ll never experience except with me. Would you like to feel it?” he asked, his lips by her ear. He eased his grip a little more so that she could speak if she wished to.

 

“P-Please… Stop… N-no more….” she begged as tears started to slide down her cheeks. But Loki didn’t relent, keeping that hard and fast pace with his fingers inside her. He shook his head and tsked her, seemingly disappointed. “Your tears won’t sway me, my pretty-eyed pet. Begging will not stop me. I will stop when I feel that you have begun to understand how things are around here and when I feel that you have had enough. Until then I will continue. And you seem to be forgetting that you are mine to do what I wish with until the month is up. Although I am still really considering keeping you even after that,” he said to her.

 

Aerys sobbed and shut her eyes, once more trying to pull at the magical restraints that held her wrists pinned above her head. Loki’s hand kept pumping between her spread legs and the other remained around her throat. He parted his lips and let his tongue snake out, flicking against the skin of her jaw. He felt the muscles tense as he repeated it for a second time and he bit down on the same spot until she opened her mouth to let out a small cry of pain. He chuckled quietly into her ear and then curled his fingers inside of her, crooking the long digits just enough so that he could stimulate her G-spot. She gasped at the foreign sensation it made her feel and her body jerked in response.

 

“You’ve been a bad kitten. However, I still want to give you a taste of what pleasure is like. What I can give you if you only give in to me and behave like a good pet. Maybe the little taste is what it will take for you to warm up to me…” he whispered. He smirked against her jaw before scraping his teeth over her skin, moving his hand faster and harder, curling his fingers in a come-hither motion. A few moments later Aerys’ entire body seized up, her inner walls clamping down hard around his fingers, and a strangled scream of shocked pleasure left her throat. Her first ever orgasm ripped through her like a tornado, her juices gushing out over Loki’s hand and dripping down onto the floor, and she shook almost violently as wave after wave of pleasure crashed inside of her.

 

Naturally Loki was pleased, especially since he had forced an orgasm from her and that it was her first as well. He pulled his fingers out of her spasming cunt and wiped his hand off on her dress. “Maybe that little bit of incentive can change your tune in regards to me, hm? And just imagine how much better that would be if it were my cock instead of just my fingers. I told you that you will come to love what I do to you and you will even beg for it. Despite my title as the God of Mischief and Lies, that is one thing that I was not lying about. It is only a matter of time before you come to recognize the truth of it,” he stated, his mouth moving to hers. He gave her a rough, hungry kiss that she was too dazed to fight or give much protest to, and then removed his hand from her throat. “Now… I have other things to attend to; else I would have actually punished you and then forced an orgasm out of you. And I actually need to see about checking on the other girls. Also – the five of you will be dining with me in a private dinner hall tonight. So I expect you to remember your instructions and manners,” he said firmly, his blue-green eyes watching her face closely.

 

Aerys could barely remember how to stand or breathe, much less nod even if just to get him to leave her alone. Loki took her lack of a reaction exactly as it was, that her brain and body was still stunned from the forced orgasm to adequately reply. He gave a small flick of his hand and released her from his earlier spell to keep her in place. The moment he did her legs practically gave out from under her and she slid down the bookcase to the floor, a shudder wracking her petite form. Amused, Loki watched her for a few seconds more before he turned and made his way out of the library without another word. He and Vayne traded nods and grins and then he vanished to see to his other tasks, leaving Vayne staring at Aerys silently as he waited for her to recover.

 

When her brain finally put itself back in order she refused to look at Vayne, her face flaming red, and she eased herself up so that she could pull her panties back up again, wincing as she realized she was more sore than earlier. And she didn’t want to admit to herself that the pleasure she felt was mind-blowing, even when _he_ forced it on her, but the tingling and pleasant feeling she had in the wake of it was impossible to ignore. However, she was still very put off by everything and especially the fact that Vayne was once again witness to what Loki did to her. ‘ _Is that going to be a normal thing? Is he really going to be around every time Loki…attacks…me? It’s not like things aren’t already bad enough…_ ’ she thought to herself with a frown.

 

Now starting to feel dirty and ashamed, she quickly made her way past Vayne without a sound, intending to head for her room to try and get herself cleaned up. Vayne seemed to know where she was trying to go and rerouted her several times so that she was heading in the right direction, since she was basically just storming around. He wasn’t at all surprised when she slammed her door in his face when they finally got back, only chuckling as he went to find Corinthia to get Aerys some lunch. As she went to fetch the food he took up his post to the right of the door and waited for Aerys to come out again.

 

Aerys didn’t run a full bath to get cleaned up. Instead she just removed her panties, wet a washcloth, and soaped it up a little to clean herself before rinsing the cloth and wiping the small amount of suds off of her skin again. She wished that washing her body could wash away everything that happened – or could even wash away the memories of it. But she knew it wouldn’t. She knew it was foolish to even wish for that. She just wanted it all to be a bad dream. She didn’t want to be there and be subject to whatever Loki could think of to do to her. It was a nightmare from the very start. And unfortunately the only way to ease the severity of her current reality was to just…play along… That thought alone made her cringe. It wasn’t like she needed to give Loki any reason to believe that she was enjoying him or his attentions or that she wanted more. Yet things wouldn’t get any easier if she kept fighting…

 

With a sigh she looked at herself in the mirror, studying her reflection as if it were another person entirely. She could read the fear and uncertainty on her own face, and the anger and shame too. And she could see the hatred burning in her eyes. If it was so easy for her to see in herself then she knew it was clear to everyone else – Loki especially. “I’m like an open book in a universal language… Everybody can read me…” she whispered out to her reflection, frowning at the truth. It made her angrier to know that what she felt was so easily seen even though she knew there was nothing she could do about it. Shaking her head she wiped at her dress where Loki had used it to clean off his hand and then left the bathroom to put on a fresh pair of panties.

 

Corinthia came in just a moment later with a small tray of food and drink and smiled to Aerys as she took it over to the table to set it down. “Let me know when you’re finished and I’ll take away what’s left, Lady Aerys,” she said and then left the room after Aerys gave a nod. Sighing, she went over to sit at the table and eat. She picked at the small selection of food, eating some things but not others, and sipped at the weak wine that had come with her lunch. At least an hour passed before she decided she was done and took one last sip from her goblet to stand up.

 

She stood there for a few minutes just looking around the room. In all honesty she didn’t want to leave her room at all. She wanted to avoid the looks that Vayne and the other guards gave her and she wanted to avoid interacting with the other women, Cassandra especially. It would have been a relief to find a book or two that she could have brought back from the library and holed up with to pass the time. But luck, of course, wasn’t on her side and she hadn’t found anything that she could understand. Then again, she hadn’t been on any of the upper levels. Another trip to the library, however, was not going to happen again in the same day. With a frown she shook her head. Then she thought about the garden. At least it was beautiful and peaceful.

 

Having made a decision Aerys opened her door and stepped out, ignoring Vayne as she went down the hall and made her way through the common room. Ever her shadow Vayne was right behind her, keeping in step as she went. His long legs, like Loki’s, helped him catch up to her quickly and stay close. He didn’t speak as he followed her out to the garden, where she found a bench to settle on, and he stood beside it and watched her. It took her a little while before she finally zoned out enough to no longer notice his hawk-like gaze, letting her thoughts wander to anything and everything not related to where she was. She thought about her family and her two best friends – Emilia and Sebastian – and wondered what they were all doing. If anything Em and Sabby were working or hanging at her family’s house. Those two were basically siblings that just happened to come from other parents; the three of them had been inseparable for a long time and they all called each other’s parents Mom and Dad.

 

The thought of them brought a small smile to her face, which Vayne took notice of. It had only been one day since she had been gone but she missed them like it had been months or years instead. She couldn’t wait to return home and see them again and enjoy the lightheartedness that she knew she would find with them. But before long she was forced out of her thoughts by Vayne giving her shoulder a rough shake.

 

“What?!” she snapped. Vayne frowned.

 

“Don’t take an attitude with me, Lady Aerys. I am only warning you that we have to be going soon. You don’t want to be late to the King’s presentation ceremony. Or do you want to be punished and fucked in front of all of Asgard?” he asked with a smirk, which grew at the horrified look that settled on Aerys’ face.

 

“Presentation ceremony...?” she asked, eyes wide.

 

“Yes. The day after arrival the offerings are presented to the people of Asgard; it’s so that everyone will know what the offerings look like and can be recognized when they are outside the palace walls. And people also like to place bets on whether one will end up pregnant or not, though that is not an actual part of the ceremony. Just a bit of fun that the people like to partake in,” he said with a shrug. Apparently it didn’t matter one way or another to him what they did.

 

Aerys closed her eyes and dropped her face into her hands with a loud sigh. “Fuck me…” she muttered quietly. Obviously she wasn’t looking forward to being shown off. And she really hated the fact that she hadn’t been told before now. At least she could have prepared herself a little instead of having it dropped on her like a bomb. She dropped her hands and shook her head, standing up. “Couldn’t have told me before now, could you?” she grumbled at the man.

 

“At least I told you at all. I could have ‘forgotten’ and then seen you to the King for punishment,” he said with a huge grin on his face. Aerys made a sound of disgust and Vayne copied her, not bothering to hide his mockery. That earned a frown and he chuckled in response. “Whenever you’re ready, Lady Aerys. As I said, unless you want to be punished and fucked in front of the people of Asgard then you don’t want to be late. We should probably leave now,” he told her.

 

“Fine… Let’s go. You ass…” she muttered crossly. There was a frown still on her face and a grin still on his, both of them walking side by side as they made their way inside and towards the throne hall.


End file.
